


lost_found

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Love/Hate, Madness, Multi, Office Sex, Piercings, Polyamorous Character, Possible Character Death, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Trauma, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence, Wax Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, forced body modifications, sex under drugs, you can find a mention of the characters from The Last of Us but this is inaccurate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: "Когда дела идут хорошо, значит, скоро они пойдут плохо. Когда дела идут хуже некуда, значит, в самом ближайшем будущем они пойдут еще хуже." Второй закон Чизхолма и первое следствие из него.





	1. 23 августа, 30 дней от начала. Вторник.

**Author's Note:**

> да, это "Секретарша", только в обратную сторону  
> написано для команды fandom PS Exclusives 2017

_23:57, побережье Мальдив._

Ей больше некуда было отступать. И незачем. Спину нестерпимо жгло всё разрастающееся пламя, отблески которого мелькали на витых буквах её имени, — всего час назад Хлоя даже подумать не могла, что окажется с этой стороны пистолета, — в нос забивался тошнотворный запах палёных волос и пластика, и, кажется, левую ногу она всё же сломала, а не вывихнула, — зря понадеялась, что падение со второго этажа обойдется ей так дёшево. Вокруг было светло, почти как днём, только вот тени ложились как-то неестественно косо, как будто от топорно поставленных прожекторов в водевилях годов так пятидесятых–шестидесятых, — и от этого Хлое казалось, что это всё не по-настоящему. Казалось, что всё это — всего лишь постановка.

Она и раньше видела направленный себе в голову пистолет. Да что греха таить, ей приходилось наблюдать и автоматы, и дробовики, даже ловить красную точку в середине лба — шестнадцать лет назад Афганистан многому её научил, прежде чем она вернулась в мирную жизнь, но именно он забрал у неё то, что могло бы спасти её сейчас. Чувство, которое кололо раскалёнными иглами у висков каждый раз, когда она заносила ногу над противопехотной миной, или опасно открывала бок в рукопашной, или пряталась от снайперов недостаточно хорошо. Его ещё называли базовым инстинктом самосохранения.

Пистолет даже не дрожал, хотя на щеках женщины, что держала её на прицеле, блестели слёзы — такое возбуждающее, но и такое редкое зрелище, что Хлоя могла, не задумавшись ни на секунду, сосчитать, сколько раз наблюдала его, — и ей хватило бы для этого пальцев одной руки. Той, которая ещё могла похвастать наличием всех пальцев. Женщина плакала почти навзрыд, и её глаза выглядели нормальными впервые за несколько дней — всего неделю назад Хлоя серьёзно сомневалась, не заменила ли она их на пластиковые протезы за ненадобностью, — но уже вчера в них снова затеплились какие-то отголоски чувств и эмоций. Она, наконец, начала приходить в себя. Хлоя наивно полагала, что причиной тому — их приезд на Мальдивы, который, вообще-то, должен был состояться только через три месяца, как раз к концу сезона дождей, и который пришлось перенести, потому что Хлоя боялась, что будет уже слишком поздно. Что, если она будет медлить, если ещё хоть неделю они останутся в городе, женщину уже невозможно будет вернуть. Уединённый дом на берегу моря, тёплый бриз, любимая еда и нежный секс должны были позволить им обеим немного отдохнуть, найти новые душевные силы и обрести хоть какое-нибудь подобие взаимопонимания, которое они, казалось, потеряли совсем недавно, — хотя его никогда и не было. Хлоя только теперь понимала однажды брошенную вскользь фразу про леопарда, с шкуры которого нельзя стереть пятен. Ей стоило бы десять раз подумать перед тем, как, после всего произошедшего, тащить в их постель настоящий пистолет, — пусть он был коллекционным и за всё время своего существования стрелял разве что в ходе проверки боевых качеств в мастерской, — и ещё столько же раз насторожиться, заметив, с каким вожделением смотрит на него женщина. Она сама себе запретила обращать на это внимание, слишком возбуждённая грядущим представлением.

Ей сейчас было бы стыдно за себя, если бы только не было так страшно.

— Всё должно закончиться здесь, — голос женщины, в отличие от её рук, сильно дрожал, так, что Хлоя не смогла расслышать интонацию — она угрожает, просит или просто отстранённо констатирует факт? От клубящегося в лёгких дыма говорить было почти невозможно — поэтому Хлоя из последних сил подняла руку в защитном жесте:

— Ты права, Надин. Во всём права, — рубашка на спине уже начала тлеть, подъедаемая огнём, — и времени у Хлои оставалось даже меньше, чем она надеялась. — Но я… Я… Просто знай. Чем бы всё это не закончилось — я люблю тебя.


	2. 13 июля, 10 дней до начала. Среда.

_22:43, 89 авеню, Джамайка-Куинс._

До квартиры оставалось совсем немного — один поворот, один тупиковый проулок и несколько лестничных пролётов; Надин преодолела поворот пару шагов назад и теперь отрешённо созерцала открывшийся перед ней вид. Проулок подозрительно напоминал сцену из какого-нибудь посредственного триллера про похищение: размытый круг света от единственного на сотню футов вокруг фонаря, дрожащий, как наркоман в ломке, куча мусорных мешков возле задней двери магазина, копошащиеся в них кошки и крысы, никак друг на друга не реагирующие и только изредка огрызающиеся между собой из-за особенно ароматного куска вчерашней куриной ножки, и дождь. Хотя это нельзя было назвать дождём в прямом смысле слова: больше походило не то на туман, не то на непроницаемую завесу, сколоченную из водных пластов, лишь немного разбавленных воздухом. Чёртов дождь не прекращался ровно с того момента, как она вышла из-под покосившегося навеса перед парадной — слишком громкое название для того клоповника, в котором она коротала свои дни, но всё же, — и сейчас по всему проулку текли не то что ручьи, а целые грёбанные реки.

Чёртов Нью-Йорк ненавидел её так же сильно, как она сама ненавидела железобетонный муравейник, какого-то хрена носящий гордое название «мегаполис». Чёртов Нью-Йорк каждый день кричал ей: убирайся. И каждый день Надин показывала ему средние пальцы обеих рук сразу.

Правда, в последнее время счёт был явно не в её пользу.

Ей отказали, снова. Пятый раз на этой неделе, а ведь ещё только среда. Надин раздражённо выдохнула — перед носом взметнулось облачко пара, которое тут же снёс в сторону и разметал по воздуху проклятый дождь, — и, натянув поглубже капюшон, зашагала в проулок. Она без сомнений миновала световой круг и нырнула в пахнущий отбросами мрак; если бы тут был кто-то, кто панически боится темноты, проулков и грабителей одновременно, он обязательно попытался бы её удержать.

Надин даже фыркнула от такой мысли, на смену которой пришла другая: в её собственной тьме водится кое-что похуже неудачников с ножами.

Возможно, ей бы стоило сказать это вслух, просто для защиты — не себя, вовсе нет, — потому что, когда она сделала ещё пару шагов, дальше по переулку их повторило неровное эхо, лишь потом распавшееся на отдельные звуки. Кто-то за спиной торопливо шёл прямо к ней. Надин думала повернуть голову, чтобы понять, представляет ли этот кто-то опасность, или это такой же горемыка, как она, который спешит укрыться от дождя под крышей своего дома, — но не успела.

Приставленный ей к горлу нож лег точно по старой ране.

— Гони кошелёк.

— У меня нет денег, — Надин подняла руки с раскрытыми ладонями, демонстрируя, что безоружна и не хочет драки. Она уже неторопливо анализировала ситуацию — голос прозвучал высоко над ухом, значит, плюс пять-шесть дюймов к её росту; бруклинский акцент, хрипотца, значит, выходец из неблагополучного района, курит или балуется наркотой; левша, а правая рука, обхватившая её поперёк груди, чуть подёргивалась. Тремор. Значит, точно наркотики.

Пожалуй, если всё зайдёт слишком далеко, ей даже жалко будет бить этого несчастного человека.  
— Брешешь, — рыкнул грабитель за спиной. — Эй, Джош, обыщи её.

Тени перед ней сгустились и пришли в движение, почти мистическим образом выпуская из себя ещё одного, с закрытым чёрной банданой лицом и в кепке, нахлобученной по самые глаза. Надин усмехнулась:

— Давай, Джош. Если что найдёшь, обязательно поделись со мной.

Тот, никак не отреагировав на её сарказм, начал быстро и как-то слишком нервно охлопывать её руки, бока и ноги — но вытащить ему удалось только телефон из правого кармана толстовки и какие-то бумаги — из кармана джинсов. Кажется, это были счета.

— И это всё? Старый мобильник и мусор?

— Слушайте, я уже сказала, у меня нет денег, дорогих часов или что вы там ещё в таких случаях требуете, — почувствовав, что нож врезался в кожу сильнее, чем прежде, Надин едва подавила злобную дрожь в вытянутых над головой руках. — Давайте так — вы убираете от меня руки и исчезаете за перекрестком, а я не звоню копам и вообще делаю вид, что ничего не случилось. Идёт?

— Думаешь, мы отпустим тебя так запросто? Ну уж нет, красотка. Раз не можешь расплатиться с нами деньгами, придётся расплачиваться натурой.

Слова достигли её слуха одновременно с тем, как чьи-то пальцы коснулись её промежности — и они с такой силой надавили на вход, как будто пытались порвать на ней джинсы прямо так. Надин просто не успела их предупредить. На мгновение она словно заледенела, чувствуя, что теряет связь с реальностью; всё, что случилось после, она видела словно в тумане.

Туман был ей до боли знаком — он был электрически-синим прямо перед глазами и багровым по краям от её собственной крови. Наверное, грабители вскрикнули одновременно, не успев среагировать на резкий выпад Надин: ухватившись за руку с ножом, она рывком вывернула запястье, заставляя выронить оружие, и использовала стоящего сзади как опору — оттолкнулась от земли и с силой врезала обеими ногами в живот тому, кто был впереди. Судя по хрусту костей, он влетел в стену, неудачно поломав при этом пару рёбер, для Надин это пока не имело значения. Незаметным движением она оказалась за спиной первого — всё ещё сжимая одной рукой заломленное запястье, она уперлась другой в стык плеча и рванула изо всех сил. Хлопок выскочившего из гнезда сустава Надин ощутила так же ясно, как услышала, хотя крик напавшего на неё человека был в разы громче. Связки рвались уже куда сложнее, но ещё один оборот — и она могла бы оторвать руку полностью. Их учили этому приёму в Куантико, ещё в первый год, — противнику в таком случае грозила долгая и очень мучительная смерть от кровопотери и болевого шока, и спасти человека с этой раной было практически невозможно.

Ей помешали. Наверное, второго не сильно беспокоили поломанные рёбра, — во всяком случае, куда меньше, чем убивающая его подельника Надин, — её снесло в сторону сильным ударом по виску, и повезло ещё, что не чем-то тяжёлым и тупым, а всего лишь рукой. Она даже не упала, только пошатнулась, возвращая равновесие; повернувшись в ту сторону, откуда прилетело, Надин успела нырнуть вниз, уходя из-под ещё одного удара, и точно выверенным апперкотом вырубила нападавшего. Но этого как будто было мало, и она, схватив упавшего навзничь за волосы, с силой приложила его головой об асфальт. Ещё раз. И ещё.

Только когда череп под её руками начал трещать, грозясь вот-вот лопнуть и расплескать по улице отвратительно-розовые мозги, она смогла уговорить себя остановиться, сесть прямо на землю и выровнять сбившееся до хриплого рыка дыхание.

Паника оставляла её медленно и неохотно, словно не желая отдавать реальности — она, как ревнивая любовница, считала, что разум Надин должен принадлежать только ей. Надин уже довольно давно не испытывала таких сильных приступов, как минимум несколько месяцев, и сейчас от этого было как-то особенно тяжело. К тому моменту, как в окружающий мир вернулась темнота вместо электрического тумана, а запахи дождя и мусора вытеснили запахи крови и гнили, она вымокла уже насквозь.

Её грабители не подавали признаков жизни. Обретя способность двигаться, она подползла ближе, чтобы хоть рассмотреть их как следует — и с ужасом отпрянула:

— Боже, что я… Вы же ещё совсем дети.

Тот, что валялся с проломленной головой, едва ли выглядел на двадцать один год, второй был и того моложе. Надин обречённо прикрыла глаза, но всё же решила проверить пульс у обоих — и с облегчением вздохнула: они всего лишь были без сознания. Значит, у них — и у неё — ещё оставался шанс на спасение. Пошарив взглядом по сторонам, она увидела свой телефон — старый кнопочный мобильник, надежный, как кирпич, и почти такой же неубиваемый, всё ещё работал, несмотря на то, что его швырнуло об землю да ещё и вымочило в луже; поспешно набрав номер и прижав телефон к уху, Надин застыла в нервном ожидании. Долго ждать ей не пришлось.

— Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось?

Выдавить заранее приготовленную реплику у неё получилось не с первого раза:

— На меня… На меня напали.

— Где вы находитесь? Вы можете обеспечить себе безопасность, пока к вам не прибудет помощь?

— Я в безопасности, а вот они… — Надин хрипло выдохнула, пытаясь подобрать слова, но в итоге сдалась. — Вышлите скорую, в общем.

— Назовите адрес и ваше имя.

— Угол 89 авеню и 153 стрит, меня зовут... — не договорив, Надин вырубила связь — нет смысла подставляться раньше времени — и ещё раз присела на корточки возле того, кто валялся с разбитой головой. Дыхание, хоть и было неровным, всё же отчётливо пробивалось наружу облачками пара. До приезда службы спасения они должны продержаться. А Надин самое время было уносить ноги, если она не хотела провести очередную бессонную ночь в участке.

Эта мысль преследовала её не оформившимися до конца образами до самой квартиры, и, только заперев входную дверь, Надин смогла осознать, в какую переделку она вляпалась.

— Вот же…

_23:40, Карлтон Плейс, Тодт Хилл._

— …Чёрт!

Если бы нынешнее лето в Нью-Йорке не отличалось совершенно несправедливыми пятьюдесятью пятью градусами и почти непрекращающимся дождём, то окна особняка в самой гуще леса в Тодт Хилл были бы открыты, и все птицы на добрую четверть мили вокруг сейчас испуганно унеслись в небо от такого крика. Но, поскольку звуконепроницаемые стёкла надёжно изолировали окружающий — и внутренний — шум, подскочить пришлось только Хлое и Нейту — потому что кричала Елена.

— Что? — они одновременно повернулись к ней, полусонные и от этого ещё более напуганные. Елена неопределённо повела плечом, как будто смущаясь от внезапного к ней внимания — хотя именно его она и добивалась:

— Мне кажется, он толкается.

— О, боги. Елена, на четвёртом месяце он даже ещё не сформировался толком, как он может толкаться? — проворчала Хлоя, устало откидываясь обратно на постель. Немного подумав, она перевернулась на другой бок и, подперев щёку одной рукой, другой забралась под шёлковую пижаму Елены и положила ладонь чуть ниже пупка. — Да у тебя ещё даже живота нет.

— И что? Я читала, некоторые младенцы начинают двигаться уже на четырнадцатой неделе.

— Где именно ты это вычитала? Дай мне эту книгу, я выкину её в окно.

— В интернете.

— С этим сложнее, выкинуть вай-фай я не смогу. Разве что электричество обрубить, но это так далеко идти… — Фрейзер снова начала засыпать, уткнувшись носом в плечо Елены и уютно обняв её поперёк живота, как вдруг снова вздрогнула от её крика:

— Ну вот, опять!

На этот раз Хлоя даже включила лампу на прикроватном столике и села, чтобы посмотреть в её бессовестные глаза.

— Может, ты просто голодная?

— Я знаю, где у меня желудок, а где матка, — уверенно парировала Елена, тоже усаживаясь на подушках. — И я уже гоняла Нейта за пончиками с горчицей полчаса назад, пока ты спала, потому что сегодня его очередь, а не твоя.

— Господи, Дрейк, как ты можешь с ней жить и не терять при этом рассудок?

Лежащий на другой стороне кровати Нейт только пожал плечами и усмехнулся:

— Сам не знаю. Наверное, потому, что всё, что можно было потерять, уже давно потеряно.

— Звучит как философский тезис, — хихикнула Елена, но тут же стремительно поменялась в лице. — Ну вот же, вот!

Хлое очень хотелось залепить ладонью по лбу, только она пока терялась и не знала, кому именно — себе или Елене. Себе было бы логичней, но и Фишер явно нуждалась в хорошей трёпке, слишком уж она привыкла к безнаказанности.

— Знаешь, Нейт, иногда я очень жалею, что Елена вышла замуж не за меня — но сейчас определённо не тот случай, — тон Хлои можно было бы принять за угрожающий, если бы она не пыталась безуспешно подавить прорывающуюся на лице ухмылку. — Ну хорошо. Если я его поцелую, он угомонится и заснет? И, может, тогда ты дашь поспать и нам?

Елена не успела ответить — может, потому, что и не торопилась — как Хлоя уже задрала на ней рубашку и, спустившись к её животу, ласково коснулась губами кожи чуть ниже пупка.

— Так пойдёт?

Елена завела глаза к потолку, как будто прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Можно подумать, от этих её раздумий что-нибудь поменялось бы, — Хлоя даже не удивилась, когда Фишер покачала головой:

— По-моему, он всё ещё беспокоится.

— По-моему, ты всё-таки что-то путаешь, — усмехнулась Хлоя. — Может, это всё-таки желудок? — Она провела языком дорожку от пупка до чуть выступающей дуги рёбер. — Или сердце?

Подняв рубашку ещё выше, Хлоя обхватила ладонью одну грудь Елены, с трудом дотягиваясь пальцами до твёрдого соска — сейчас она была на целых два размера больше, нежели всего три месяца назад, и уже не так удобно помещалась в руке. Хлою это безумно заводило, хотя она любила Елену такой, какая она есть, в любой момент времени, начиная с их знакомства на какой-то лекции в Колумбийском университете.

— Может, ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебя как следует оттрахали?

Отозвавшись на ласку протяжным стоном, Елена кивнула и, с нескрываемым удовольствием запустив пальцы в распущенные чёрные волосы Хлои, без стеснения повела её вниз, к промокшим от возбуждения пижамным шортам.

После того, как прошёл первый триместр, и сопровождавший его утренний токсикоз вместе с общей слабостью канули в небытие, Елена стала совсем ненасытной в сексе, — Хлоя и до того не жаловалась, в конце концов, не каждая женщина выдержит жить с мужем и любовницей под одной крышей, — но теперь зачастую бывало так, что Хлоя не могла в одиночку с ней справиться.

В последний раз, когда это случилось на работе, Хлое пришлось отправить своего личного секретаря, Рику Раджу, прочь из приёмной за какими-то якобы очень важными документами в архив и запереть дверь — Елена так сильно кричала, что казалось, её было слышно даже в противоположном крыле. По крайней мере, Нейт их точно услышал, потому что пришёл как раз к тому моменту, когда Хлоя уже час как трахала Елену попеременно пальцами и языком в безуспешной попытке её успокоить и уже подумывала о том, чтобы позвать её законного мужа на помощь.

То, что Хлоя по-дружески спит с четой Дрейк-Фишер, не афишировалось совсем в открытую, но и не скрывалось, как золотой запас в Форт-Нокс, так что почти все об этом знали. Если кто-то и осуждал их — это происходило либо шёпотом по углам офиса, либо вдали от него, поэтому ни Хлою, ни самих Елену и Нейта это не беспокоило.

За многолетнюю историю их отношений Хлоя достаточно изучила тело Елены, чтобы суметь довести её до оргазма за считанные минуты или промучить несколько часов, но так и не дать ей кончить, — и сейчас, стянув шорты Елены ей до щиколоток и лениво проводя пальцами по напряжённому клитору, Хлоя лениво размышляла, какой из вариантов ей выбрать. За то, что Фишер так беспокойно себя вела всю ночь, она вполне заслуживала, чтобы её как следует проучили; но, с другой стороны, на долгую пытку у Хлои сейчас просто не было сил.

Так что она выбрала средний вариант.

Заведя два пальца в насквозь мокрое влагалище Елены, Хлоя начала вылизывать её клитор в одном ритме со своей рукой, не быстро и не медленно, ровно так, чтобы нагнетающееся удовольствие держалось примерно на одном уровне. Она уже чувствовала, что сама течёт от вида и запаха Фишер, но пока не торопилась, уделяя всё своё внимание ей, а не себе. И это того стоило — Елена, не стесняясь своих стонов, подавалась в её руки всем телом, красиво выгибала спину и кусала губы, когда пальцы Хлои слишком сильно давили на чувствительное место недалеко от входа. Она в прямом смысле слова сходила с ума от желания.

— Вы восхитительны, девочки, — раздался сбоку приглушённый голос Нейта. — Если бы вы только видели.

Словно только сейчас вспомнив, что в кровати они не одни, Елена потянулась к Нейту за поцелуем, одновременно расшнуровывая завязки на его штанах и проскальзывая рукой под пояс — Хлое с её места было отлично видно, насколько Нейту действительно нравится то, что он наблюдал. Это всегда действовало безотказно. Фрейзер не прервалась ни на миг, но всё же невольно сглотнула и заёрзала, потирая ладонью сквозь пижаму собственный клитор, когда Дрейк опрокинул Елену на спину и начал судорожно толкаться в её сжатый кулак. Нейт был, пожалуй, единственным мужчиной, от обнажённого вида которого Хлою не тянуло блевать — в некотором роде он даже возбуждал её, не настолько, чтобы она позволила ему заняться с ней сексом, конечно, но всё же.

Елена уже не могла сдерживать себя — это Хлоя прекрасно понимала по бесконтрольно сжимающимся мышцам её влагалища:

— Хлоя… О, Хлоя, можно мне?..

Они обе прекрасно знали, о чем она просит; смахнув со лба налипшие пряди волос, Хлоя призывно улыбнулась Дрейку:

— Нейт, ты не хочешь присоединиться?

— С удовольствием.

Теперь они поменялись местами — Хлоя удобно устроилась у изголовья, разведя ноги в стороны так, чтобы Елена могла без проблем дотянуться до её промежности, а Нейт встал на колени прямо за ней; Фрейзер почувствовала первый толчок, когда он вошёл, так же ясно, как и все последующие. Думать и наблюдать она больше не могла — поэтому, закрыв глаза, она полностью отдалась ощущению губ Елены на её клиторе и всё усиливающихся волн наслаждения.


	3. 14 июля, 9 дней до начала. Четверг.

_2:40, Карлтон Плейс, Тодт Хилл._

Тишина накрыла Тодт Хилл ближе к рассвету — на электронном табло будильника высвечивались неутешительные 2:40, когда Елена, наконец, упала на кровать без сил. Хлоя чувствовала себя не лучше — как, похоже, и Нейт — но она всё равно сочла своим долгом попенять Елене:

— Если ты хотела секса, солнышко, надо было просто сказать, а не доводить меня и Нейта рассказами о том, что ребёнок толкается. В отличие от тебя, нам обоим утром на работу. А мне ещё, спасибо вам обоим, — хотя, уже всем троим, — вставать и того раньше, потому что какому-то умнику пришло в голову назначить собеседование с кандидатами на восемь.

Уже засыпая, Фишер сыто ухмыльнулась ей в шею:

— Но тогда это было бы не так интересно. К тому же, мне действительно показалось, что я чувствую какие-то движения.

Хлоя её уже не слушала.

_4:15, Линден Бульвар, Джамайка-Куинс._

Несмотря на раннее утро, небо далеко на востоке уже выкрасилось в напряжённо-розовый, смазавшись серыми тучами по краям; проливной дождь превратился в противную мелкую морось, а от ночной темноты не осталось совсем ничего — хотя Нью-Йорк никогда и не погружался в темноту полностью. Чёртов муравейник, обмотанный рождественской гирляндой.

Несмотря на раннее утро, Надин совершенно не хотела спать. Этой ночью она вообще не сомкнула глаз — так что, когда в дверь постучали, она открыла сразу же.

Она не тешила себя иллюзиями на счёт того, что ей удастся потянуть время и отправиться в полицию хотя бы днём, когда на улице не так темно и пугающе-сыро от дождя. Соседи её недолюбливали — как и Надин их — так что, само собой, на вопрос, где в ближайших домах может проживать женщина с серьезной физической подготовкой, возможно, даже военный в отставке, любой из них указал бы на её дверь, не задумываясь. Полицейские вытащили её из квартиры час назад, привезли сюда — спасибо хоть, что не в наручниках и не в участок, — и оставили дожидаться какого-то «специалиста по таким, как вы»; полчаса назад в дверь рядом с зеркалом Гезелла во всю стену вошла психотерапевт, одна из тех, с кем ей приходилось общаться вот уже целых полгода; пятнадцать минут назад, после безуспешных попыток развести Надин на разговор окольными путями, женщина задала вопрос:

— Мисс Росс, надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему оказались здесь?

Она понимала. Даже, пожалуй, слишком хорошо понимала. Вчерашний вечер просто не мог закончиться хорошо — и была в том вина её собственная или осточертевшего ей города, Надин не знала, — но и не настолько плохо. Скажи ей кто-нибудь вчера днём, что её снова одолеет этот пресловутый страх, и она в приступе неконтролируемой ярости чуть не убьёт двух подростков, Надин бы только посмеялась. Сейчас ей было совсем не до смеха.

— Не усугубляйте ситуацию отказом сотрудничать. Послушайте, Надин, — женщина наклонилась над столом, словно собиралась сказать ей что-то личное. Надин тоже подалась вперёд, потому что именно так она и должна была среагировать, если бы ей было действительно интересно — она уже наизусть знала все приёмы этих пройдох, которых в центре помощи ветеранам имени святого Албана держали почему-то как психотерапевтов, и могла безошибочно отыграть любую нужную реакцию. — Сейчас ситуация куда хуже, чем была полгода назад. Вы пренебрежительно относитесь к психотерапии, пропускаете занятия в группе поддержки, игнорируете предписанные вам лекарства — и вот результат.  
Женщина толкнула к ней папку — настолько тощую, что Надин сперва подумала, что она пустая, — и, открыв её, постучала ногтем по россыпи снимков:

— Один из вчерашних нападавших получил тяжёлую травму головы и до сих пор находится в коме. Второй, возможно, навсегда останется инвалидом, — на плохо отпечатанных фото оказались запечатлены конечности, закатанные в гипс, какие-то приборы с показаниями и сине-зелёный рентген. Надин отвела взгляд, отстранённо думая, что второму ещё повезло, потому что она собиралась не вывихнуть, а выдернуть эту руку из сустава, и тогда бы он не выжил вообще. На смену этой мысли пришла другая — на самом деле, повезло ей. — Это превышение самообороны, и вы лучше меня знаете, что в случае, если дело дойдёт до суда, тест Норриса будет говорить не в вашу пользу. А если первого не смогут вытащить, и он умрет, не придя в сознание, вас обвинят в непреднамеренном убийстве. И отправят на принудительное лечение.

— Что?.. — на то, чтобы осознать услышанное, у Надин ушло долгих десять секунд. К самому горлу подступил лёд паники — и обвился удушающим жгутом прямо там, где на коже протянулась старая рана; ей пришлось прокашляться, чтобы хоть немного почувствовать, что она ещё в состоянии дышать. — Но я не смогу… Господи, в психушке я уж точно не выживу. Миссис… э-э-э, Смит, — быстрый взгляд на бейдж женщины ничем существенно Надин не помог, потому что вспомнить, когда именно они встречались и о чём разговаривали, она не смогла. — Что мы… Что вы можете для меня сделать, чтобы избежать этого?

Наверное, отчаяние в её голосе было настолько очевидным, что проняло даже привыкшую к виду потерянных и отчужденных людей психотерапевта — её взгляд смягчился, когда она согласно кивнула головой:

— Я постараюсь выиграть немного времени, на условии, что вы будете принимать лекарства и посещать сеансы терапии в обязательном порядке раз в неделю. И ещё, если найдёте работу до следующего понедельника, это существенно увеличит ваши шансы избежать нежелательных последствий.

— За два дня? — шокировано выдохнула Надин. — Но как я успею?..

— У вас есть выбор, мисс Росс, — женщина забрала папку и поднялась со своего места, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Завтра в шесть вечера вам назначена промежуточная консультация. Если к тому времени вы всё ещё будете числиться официально безработной, от имени Министерства по делам ветеранов я буду вынуждена рекомендовать заключение в психиатрическую лечебницу.

Надин растерянно коснулась её протянутой для прощания руки и даже не оглянулась, когда хлопнула входная дверь, — ледяной провод на шее стягивался всё сильнее, отсчитывая часы до её смерти. Уже второй по счёту.

А она-то наивно полагала, что умереть можно только один раз.

_9:37, Мэдисон авеню, Мидтаун_

.

— Господи, как же сложно найти хоть сколько-нибудь толкового помощника!

— Почему каждый раз, когда мне нужен новый сотрудник, я ищу его молча и при этом не пытаюсь вывести тебя своим нытьём?

— Потому что с тех пор, как ты наконец-то избавился от своего дорогого братца и нашёл Салли, все пятнадцать лет он работает твоим бессменным помощником.

— Салли уже скоро на пенсию надо провожать, и я уже нашёл как минимум двоих на достойную замену. Могу одолжить одного.

— Мужчину?

— Конечно.

— О, я этого просто не вынесу, — Хлоя со страдальческим стоном рухнула лбом в кучу папок перед ней — это только те, что она уже просмотрела, а рядом высились ещё две такие же. В офис она вернулась всего пятнадцать минут назад — не в самом хорошем расположении духа, потому что поднявшая её ни свет ни заря встреча с кандидатами на должность помощника так и не принесла результатов, — и, с того момента, как она вошла в свой кабинет, Хлоя ни на минуту не прекращала спорить с Нейтом. От физической расправы его спасало только то, что он находился на другом конце Нью-Йорка в ожидании начала одного из самых громких процессов этого квартала — о мошенничестве в особо крупных размерах; Фрейзер знала это, потому что над этим делом они с Нейтом трудились вместе. Почти все четыре месяца. И вот его благодарность — все лавры достанутся ему, а Хлоя лишилась не только славы, но и личного помощника.

Елена сообщила Хлое о своём решении неожиданно — три дня назад, утром понедельника, которое и без того никогда не бывает добрым, она просто положила ей на стол заявление об увольнении. Наверное, выражение лица Хлои в тот момент можно было бы заснять и выставлять потом в галерее «самые охреневшие лица века».

— Дрейк, тебя убить мало за то, что Елена залетела именно сейчас.

— Не наглей, Фрейзер, ты здесь только потому, что моей жене нравится с тобой спать.

— О, неужели? А не потому, что на правах со-основателя фирмы у меня 16 процентов голосующих акций? Или потому, что я твой лучший адвокат по наследственным процессам? Твой лучший друг?

— Ладно-ладно, можешь не продолжать, — Нейт на том конце связи рассмеялся — Хлоя почти воочию могла видеть, как он поднял руки над головой в знак капитуляции. — Я не понимаю, почему ты капризничаешь? Возьми кого-нибудь из гарвардских выпускников этого года, надо же нам, в конце концов, растить молодое поколение себе на смену.

— Гарвард, говоришь? — Хлоя поморщилась. — Во-первых, там на десять кандидатов-мужчин приходится всего одна кандидатка-женщина, а на собеседование их придёт и того меньше. Ты прекрасно знаешь и сам, почему я принципиально не рассматриваю всех, у кого грудь меньше второго размера.

— Ты ищешь себе работника, а не секс-игрушку.

— Я ищу женщину-юриста, Дрейк. Это всё равно, что искать живого динозавра в зоомагазине, — устало выдохнула Хлоя, совсем не разделяя веселье Нейта. — А во-вторых, даже если случится что-то из ряда вон выходящее, и я всё же возьму на работу выпускника Гарварда с членом, а не с сиськами, я не потерплю его напыщенности и всезнайства и выгоню на следующей же неделе. Когда ты в последний раз общался со стажёрами?

— Э-э, сложный вопрос.

— Ну вот. А то, что я сегодня утром наблюдала, просто ни в какие ворота не лезет.

— Тогда найди кого-то с неожиданной стороны, может, вообще из другой проф-области. Если ты уверена, что за небольшой срок — скажем, в месяц, — сможешь воспитать себе юриста из какой-нибудь официантки, то я буду только рад и даже закрою глаза, если у неё не будет образования.

— Считай, что ударили по рукам, Дрейк, — отжав кнопку громкой связи на коммуникаторе, Хлоя тяжело вздохнула и вновь погрузилась в изучение резюме. По мере того, как стопки таяли с одной стороны и вырастали с другой, на её лице всё отчетливей проступало мрачное отчаяние. Никого, кто был бы хоть вполовину так же хорош, как Елена, не было ни среди мужчин, ни среди женщин; когда одна из стопок подошла к концу, Фрейзер готова была выть и уже дважды порывалась звонить Елене, чтобы начать уговаривать её вернуться. От последней оставшейся груды резюме она тоже ничего хорошего не ожидала — но, когда ни в первом, ни в двух последующих не обнаружилось упоминаний о юридических дипломах, Хлоя подумала, что рехнулась.

— Рика, зайди ко мне, — включив коммуникатор, позвала Хлоя — и вопросительно приподняла папку, когда секретарь появилась в дверном проёме. — Почему во второй стопке у меня нет ни одного специалиста с дипломом?

— О, прости, моя ошибка. Эти резюме кадровики мне выдали по запросу «хоть какого-нибудь юридического образования, пусть даже не законченного», — подойдя к её столу, Рика сочувствующе коснулась ладонью волос Хлои. — Мне просто больно на тебя смотреть. А здесь гораздо больше женщин, может, тебе удастся выловить бриллиант среди кучи угля. Но, если не хочешь тратить на это время, я уберу.

— Нет, спасибо, — так, значит, её секретарь предлагает то же, что и Нейт? Или они специально сговорились? Как бы там ни было, Хлое показалось, что, пока она окончательно не утонула, надо схватиться и за эту соломинку. — На самом деле, очень хорошая идея. Я просмотрю, отложу те, которые не самые ужасные, и займёмся ими, как вернёмся со второго тура собеседования.

— Если тебе это удастся за десять минут, я буду восхищаться твоей работоспособностью до скончания века, — скептически фыркнула Рика. — Хотя — нет, только до вечера.

— Что?.. А сколько времени? — Хлоя вскинула запястье, проверяя циферблат изящных наручных часов — подарок Катрин Марлоу на прошлое Рождество, — и чертыхнулась. — Вот же… Ладно. За десять минут я хоть что-нибудь, да успею.

За десять минут она успела просмотреть ровно десять папок, и именно о них Хлоя с тоской размышляла, когда вышла из лифта в сопровождении Рики и направилась к выходу из здания.

Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что именно заставило её посмотреть на стойку администрации в самой глубине холла, когда они проходили мимо — может, выгодно и неожиданно ярко упавшее освещение, может, какой-то особый язык движений, выдающий военное прошлое, который Хлоя умудрилась заметить даже краем глаза, а может, обрывок разговора, — да это и не важно. Когда она оглянулась, то увидела темнокожую женщину, ничем не примечательную на первый взгляд, в обычной тёмно-серой толстовке и с собранными в тугой хвост на затылке курчавыми волосами. Разговор между ней и человеком за стойкой — кажется, это был не администратор, а начальник службы охраны, — был в самом разгаре:

— Пожалуйста, мне очень нужна эта работа, — просила женщина, но её собеседник только отрицательно качал головой.

— Простите, но я ничем не могу помочь.

Хлоя вдруг остановилась, как вкопанная. Она уже видела эту женщину, совсем недавно — и, если ей не изменяла память, а это случалось достаточно редко, она была на фото в одном из резюме. Кажется, как раз в той стопке, которая была отсортирована как «хоть какое-нибудь юридическое», и именно эту папку Хлоя просматривала самой последней перед тем, как Рика заглянула к ней поторопить на собеседование. Подходя ближе к стойке администрации, Фрейзер невольно дёрнула уголком губ, думая, что это судьба, не иначе.

— Мисс Росс?

Женщина оглянулась, пытаясь понять, откуда её зовут — и в этот момент почему-то напомнила настороженного хищника, готового броситься в толпу и исчезнуть там при любом признаке угрозы.

— Надин Росс — это вы? — снова подала голос Хлоя, привлекая внимание к себе. Утвердительный кивок у женщины получился каким-то слишком нервным:

— Да, верно. Если есть какие-то проблемы, я…

— Нет-нет, — Хлоя еле удержалась, чтобы не схватить её за рукав толстовки — потому что ощущение, что она готова вот-вот сбежать, только усилилось. — Вы ведь пришли на собеседование?

— Я не... нет, не совсем. Мне не назначено.

— Не страшно, — ободряюще улыбнулась Хлоя, все-таки коснувшись её плеча, совсем невесомо, чтобы не спугнуть окончательно, — и повернулась к своему секретарю. — Рика, перенеси, пожалуйста, сегодняшнюю встречу на завтра. Мисс Росс, — снова обратившись к женщине, она приглашающе кивнула в сторону лифтов. — Следуйте за мной.

_13:50, Мэдисон авеню, Мидтаун._

С того самого момента, как Надин вошла в стеклянные двери очередной офисной высотки, каких на Манхэттене было чуть больше, чем грязи в придорожной канаве, её не оставляло чувство надвигающейся опасности. Конечно, она старательно его игнорировала, списывая на события этого утра — ни о какой безопасности не могло идти и речи, пока над ней дамокловым мечом висела угроза заключения в психушку, — но почему-то именно здесь это чувство усилилось. Надин пообещала себе, что уберётся отсюда сразу же, как получит очередной отказ — на самом деле, она надеялась, что хоть в этом здании с говорящим названием «Lost&Found»(1) ей улыбнётся удача, но не тешила себя иллюзиями.

Когда у стойки администрации, куда она подошла с вопросом, где находится офис охраны, ей сразу ответил человек, представившийся начальником службы безопасности, Надин решила, что это уже проявление удачи. Правда, человек посмотрел на неё, как на умалишённую; мы не получали ваше резюме, вот что он ей сказал, — и Росс должна была признать, что за сегодняшнее утро это была самая нелепая отмазка, которую она слышала. Нелепой она была потому, что уж такие службы и такие начальники, у которых текучка кадров достаточно высока, должны были знать, что человек, который очень хочет найти работу, всегда носит с собой печатную копию.

Надин ненавидела просить — и сейчас ей приходилось уже в третий или четвёртый раз за день наступать себе на горло, уговаривая начальника службы безопасности всё-таки взять её резюме. Хотя бы просто на рассмотрение. Тот всячески отнекивался и, кажется, уже терял терпение — как и сама Надин; она уже собиралась развернуться и уйти, как уже давно надо было сделать, но вдруг услышала, как кто-то окликает её по имени. «Кем-то» оказалась холёная женщина примерно её возраста на вид, может, чуть старше, со свободно лежащими в хвосте чёрными волосами, слишком вызывающим для офисного клерка макияжем и в костюме, который даже на первый взгляд стоил половину ветеранских выплат Надин за год.

Сейчас эта женщина захлопнула дверь своего — уж наверное, своего, если имя на входной двери в приёмную принадлежало ей, — кабинета и жестом указала на стул возле массивного стола из настоящего выморенного венге, поверхность которого была сплошь завалена какими-то папками и бумагами:

— Садитесь, мисс Росс. Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? Воды, чай, кофе?

— Нет, спасибо.

Умом она понимала, что слишком настороженно следит за перемещениями женщины по комнате, но ничего не могла с собой поделать; Надин словно только и ждала, когда та достанет из очередного шкафа пистолет, и можно будет броситься бежать. Абсурд, конечно. Она сама себя накручивает, и всё. Однако, Надин тревожил тот факт, что женщина знала её имя, а сама так и осталась неназванной — и, словно прочитав её мысли, женщина, наконец устроившись в кресле напротив, протянула ей ладонь для рукопожатия:

— Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Хлоя Фрейзер, я старший юрист компании «Lost&Found» и её со-основатель, — едва отпустив её руку, Надин удивлённо округлила глаза, когда услышала должность. — Сейчас я ищу себе личного помощника и заместителя, и именно об этом я бы хотела побеседовать с вами.

С ней? Заместитель?

— Простите, но это какая-то ошибка, — Надин печально усмехнулась своей догадке — конечно, все это было бы слишком хорошо для правды. Женщина её настроения не разделяла:

— Разве? Вы не отсылали резюме в нашу компанию? — не медля ни секунды, она подхватила со своего стола раскрытую папку и показала Надин. — Это ведь оно?

В верхнем углу листа с личными данными в самом деле была прикреплена её фотография, а рядом крупными буквами стояло её имя. Росс кивнула:

— Да, но… — всё равно это было похоже на ошибку. — Я хотела пробоваться на должность охранника.

— Служили?

— Пять лет в американской морской пехоте, потом ещё два года вела личный проект. Семьдесят вторая пехотная бригада. Шесть лет в отставке.

— Тридцатая разведгруппа Тихоокеанского корпуса, — с улыбкой отсалютовала женщина. Только теперь Надин начала видеть характерную осанку и отточенность движений — они были почти незаметны, стёршись, видимо, за давностью лет, потому что, если бы женщина не сказала об этом, Росс ни за что не догадалась бы усмотреть в ней военного. — Как видите, служба в армии не делает вас априори плохим юристом. К тому же, вы указали, что обучались два года в Стенфорде и прошли программу Йельского университета по гражданскому праву.

— Это… Было давно, — ей едва удалось сдержать печальный вздох. — К тому же, я так и не закончила ни одну из программ, выбрала армию, потому что этого требовал от меня мой долг.

Женщина на некоторое время замолчала, пристально изучая Надин из-под густо накрашенных чёрным ресниц. Взгляд скользнул по её лицу, очертил линию плеч, проследил за руками, которые лежали на коленях Росс и которые ей тут же захотелось спрятать, — и только потом поднялся обратно, скрещиваясь со взглядом Надин. При других обстоятельствах, в другое время и в другом месте Росс могла бы, возможно, повестись на него, даже ответить застенчивой улыбкой — было в нём что-то гипнотически-завораживающее, — но сейчас это неприкрытое исследование её внешности только насторожило Надин. Она всё больше и больше убеждалась, что надо было доверять своей интуиции и бежать из здания сразу, как она в него вошла.

Внезапно женщина поднялась со своего места и, обойдя стол, уселась на его край совсем близко к Надин.

— Федеральные правила гражданского судопроизводства, раздел четыре, правило двадцать один, пункт первый, — без всякого предисловия заговорила она. — Возбуждение процесса в целях определения прав третьих лиц. Лица, имеющие претензии к истцу, могут…

— Могут быть объединены в качестве ответчиков и потребовать определения их прав на спорный предмет, когда, согласно их претензиям, истец подлежит или может подлежать ответственности по двойным или множественным обязательствам, — не задумавшись ни на секунду, закончила Надин. Откуда это было в её голове, она не знала — но лёгкий привкус пыли и фантомное ощущение шуршащих под пальцами страниц старых книг навели её на мысль о Йеле. О тех временах, когда она была совсем другим человеком. Когда она ещё была живой.

Женщина удовлетворённо улыбнулась:

— Прекрасный результат, мисс Росс.

— Всего лишь хорошая память, — отмахнулась Надин. — Я не занималась юриспруденцией уже почти пять лет, вряд ли я смогу вам пригодиться.

— Знаете, напыщенные цыплята, только-только вышедшие за ворота Гарварда, будут ненамного полезнее, чем вы, а я бы хотела вложить силы и время в человека, готового выигрывать дела не ради престижа, а ради самого факта. Так что именно вам я хочу предложить работу моим личным помощником.

Первым делом Надин захотелось спросить, где скрытая камера и куда смеяться — розыгрыш был, конечно, так себе, но, если хоть кому-нибудь было весело, то он удался, — но женщина, чуть наклонившаяся вперёд и теперь бывшая в почти опасной близости от неё, смотрела абсолютно серьёзным взглядом. Надин чуть поёжилась, прежде чем пробормотать:

— Извините, миссис…

— Мисс.

— Извините, мисс Фрейзер, но память — это единственный ресурс, который я не хочу использовать для работы. Я готова на любую другую — если вы согласитесь нанять меня хотя бы охранницей, я буду благодарна, но… с той должностью, которую предлагаете вы, я просто физически не смогу справиться.

— Кажется, внизу вы говорили, что вам работа нужна срочно.

Надин помрачнела — значит, женщина слышала, как ей пришлось практически умолять?

— Да, но…

— Тогда давайте сделаем так. Вот, — женщина протянула ей прямоугольную карточку с отпечатанным на одной стороне знаком LF. — Это мой телефон. Позвоните завтра до полудня, и, если к тому времени ни вы, ни я не найдем других вариантов, встретимся ещё раз, чтобы обсудить наше сотрудничество.

Забирая визитку из тонких пальцев, Надин нечаянно коснулась их — ничего особенного, но вдруг глаза женщины вспыхнули каким-то опасным огнём, чем-то на грани угрозы и непонятной для Росс жажды. Спешно попрощавшись, она чуть ли не бегом кинулась прочь из кабинета — и до тех пор, пока за её спиной не закрылась дверь приёмной, Надин казалось, что она ощущает лопатками жгучий взгляд женщины.

Может, ей просто показалось.

_21:00, Мэдисон авеню, Мидтаун._

Одной из причин, почему Хлоя любила свой кабинет, был вид из окна — не самый высокий сорок пятый этаж не закрывался соседними небоскрёбами, и можно было увидеть весь восточный Манхэттен вплоть до побережья Ист-Ривер; почти каждый день, за исключением тех, когда Нью-Йорк затягивался пеленой туч по кромке неба, Хлоя любовалась лучшей стороной своего любимого города. Манхэттен искрился и сиял, в какое бы время суток на него не кинули взгляд: днем он отражал лучи солнца, рассыпая бесконечные сонмы солнечных зайчиков по улицам, с раннего утра и поздним вечером играл красками неба, смешивая их на стеклянных палитрах своих высоток, а ночью излучал свой собственный, электрический свет. Сейчас была промежуточная стадия, когда вечернее солнце ещё не полностью ушло за горизонт, но огни в высотках и далеко внизу вдоль улиц уже зажглись. Хлоя улыбнулась, рассматривая игриво бликующие краски сквозь бокал — белое вино смазывало их дымкой, как винтажный фильтр для фото в соцсетях, и почему-то навевало мысли о мягких кудрях той женщины, которую Хлоя поймала сегодня в холле — наверное, потому что солнце вспыхивало в них такими же разноцветными огнями. Надин Росс. «Надежда», если она правильно помнила перевод этого имени с французского.

Определённо, сейчас Хлою переполняла надежда.

— О чём ты думаешь?

Она не сразу поняла, откуда в её голове взялся посторонний голос, смутно похожий на голос её секретаря. Нехотя оторвав взгляд от бокала, Хлоя повела им вокруг — и обнаружила Рику, стоящую на коленях между её ног и взирающую на неё с явной обидой в глазах. Судя по всему, они были в самой середине их еженедельного ужина на двоих — Хлоя заказывала что-нибудь из своего любимого французского ресторана, а Рика оставляла за собой право выбрать вино и место, где они займутся сексом. Похоже, в этот раз выбор пал на её кабинет — не такое уж необычное решение, хотя за последние пару месяцев они оставались здесь только один раз.

Решив сделать вид, что не поняла вопроса, Хлоя потянулась к небольшому обеденному столику, заставленному блюдами, за гроздью винограда и, отщипнув пару ягод, отправила их в рот:

— В смысле?

— Я уже полчаса стараюсь над тобой, и никакой реакции, — было похоже на правду — Хлоя никак не могла вспомнить, когда это Рика успела усадить её на диван, стянуть бельё и проскользнуть тремя пальцами в её влагалище. — На тебя не похоже. Что-то случилось?

Порой Раджа понимала её лучше, чем Хлоя могла понять себя сама, поэтому она решила не кривить душой.

— Рика, как тебе сегодняшняя претендентка?

— Ты про мисс Ветеран войны в Сомали? — Рика пренебрежительно оскалилась. — Хочешь обсудить со мной другую женщину именно сейчас?

— Точно. А что тебя смущает?

— Не боишься, что приревную?

— Боже, Рика. — Хлоя искренне рассмеялась. — Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я сплю только с тобой?

— Елены в кои-то веки нет в офисе, я уже порадовалась, что ты осталась только моя.

— Если бы это было так, ты бы не справлялась или с работой, или со мной.

— Да? И сколько же у тебя любовниц, помимо жены твоего друга?

— Ну… Мариса из архива, — Хлоя откинулась на спинку дивана и принялась разгибать пальцы, — Кэрис, Джорджия(2). Катрин ещё.

— В смысле, Катрин Марлоу? Ты спишь с конкурентом?

— Почему бы и нет.

— Ты ужасна.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулась Хлоя, но снова посерьёзнела. — Чёрт, ты меня сбила, я совершенно не о том тебя спрашивала.

— Ну да, я помню, — фыркнув, Рика отстранилась, обтёрла руку о салфетку и тоже взяла бокал с вином — видимо, поняла, что на разговор Хлоя сейчас настроена больше, чем на секс. — С чего тебе вообще понадобилась эта солдатка, личную охрану набираешь?

— Подумываю взять её своей помощницей.

— Что? — Рика вовремя опустила бокал, чтобы не поперхнуться, и неверяще подняла глаза. — Разве её хватило больше, чем на полугодие в каком-нибудь средненьком университете её родины?

— Ты сама принесла мне её резюме.

— Я же не смотрела их все, право слово. Это твоя работа.

Хлоя фыркнула, признавая правоту секретаря:

— Она училась в Стэнфорде и Йеле, прежде чем уйти в армию. Это даже лучше, чем те условия, которые предложил мне Нейт — если её поднатаскать как следует, она уже через месяц сможет экстерном сдать всю Йельскую программу, так что и получение лицензии можно считать уже решённой проблемой.

Взгляд Рики красноречиво демонстрировал, насколько она не согласна с мнением Хлои — однако, проявив чудеса такта, она только пожала плечами:

— Делай, как считаешь нужным. Но, если ты спрашиваешь моего мнения — она мне не понравилась. Совсем. Она какая-то… Не знаю, жуткая, аж мурашки по коже. Не хотела бы я, чтобы однажды она оказалась у меня за спиной, потому что именно этот момент она выберет, чтобы всадить нож между лопаток по самую рукоять.

Хлоя снова не смогла удержаться от смеха:

— Тогда решено. Я сама ей завтра позвоню. А теперь, если ты не против… — она подхватила Рику под подбородок и невесомо коснулась губами её влажного от смазки и вина рта. — Может, мы вернёмся к тому, что делали до нашего разговора?

Рика удовлетворённо улыбнулась перед тем, как углубить поцелуй; теперь на языке Хлои мешались вкусы мускуса, винограда, алкоголя и французских специй — взрывной коктейль, от которого и без того уверенно расползающееся между ног Хлои тепло рвануло с новой силой. Она позволила себе ещё немного насладиться этим, прежде чем оторваться от губ Рики. Откинувшись на подушки и зарываясь пальцами в короткие густые волосы секретаря, Хлоя уже привычно закинула ноги ей на спину, отдаваясь уверенным губам и пальцам — и застонала неожиданно громко даже для себя, вдруг представив на месте Рики Надин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) «Lost&Found» — англ. потерять и найти  
> (2) Кэрис, Джорджия — имена из записной книги Дрейка во второй части


	4. 15 июля, 8 дней до начала. Пятница.

_11:48, Мэдисон авеню, Мидтаун._

Иногда — в последнее время гораздо чаще, чем три года назад, но это, в общем, ни капли не удивляло Надин, — она чувствовала себя маленькой любопытной девчонкой, забравшейся на самую окраину Лоубоса, небольшого военного городка недалеко от границ с Намибией с одной стороны и Ботсваной — с другой. Там всегда происходило что-то интересное. У её отца был Додж, старый, но вполне ещё боевой джип времен войны за независимость, под задним сиденьем которого в её семь с небольшим лет хорошо было прятаться — чем Надин без малейших угрызений совести и пользовалась. Отец, конечно, замечал её, вытаскивал наружу и отправлял обратно домой, но, сколько бы он ни старался отвадить Надин от подобных проделок, ничего у него не получалось. В итоге он махнул рукой и сам стал брать её с собой. Надин по праву считала себя самым счастливым ребенком на свете, — до тех пор, пока однажды ей не довелось увидеть большую группу беженцев. В основном там были женщины и старики, совсем не было детей, и лишь трое из почти пятидесяти человек были мужчинами средних лет — но даже в том возрасте Надин уже хорошо понимала, что случилось с остальными.

Ей лучше было бы тогда не высовывать носа из кабинета отца, возле которого всегда дежурил кто-то из его солдат, вот только не было и нет такой силы, что могла бы заставить ребенка сидеть на месте, когда тем всецело владеет любопытство.

Не прошло и десяти минут с тех пор, как Надин осталась в кабинете одна, — прошмыгнув мимо очередного Рядового Няньки, она без усилий выбралась на улицу и нырнула в самую гущу толпы. Люди вокруг не обращали на неё внимания, все были чем-то, да заняты, так что она смогла подобраться достаточно близко к тому месту в тени пограничного пункта, где шел напряженный спор между её отцом и главой группы. Немолодая женщина в изрядно потрепанном военном обмундировании явно не по размеру, с сединой в волосах и большим рваным шрамом через всё лицо, от подбородка до правого виска, отчаянно сжимала кулаки и шипела какие-то незнакомые Надин слова в ответ на отрицательные кивки её отца. Казалось, женщина злилась и была опасно близка к тому, чтобы сорваться.

— Вижу, ты глаз не можешь отвести от Болэйд(1), кроха? — Надин вздрогнула, когда за её спиной раздался голос; оказалось, с ней заговорил один из беженцев, старик, тогда показавшийся ей таким древним, что она удивилась, как он ещё жив и может передвигаться. — Она и правда заслуживает восхищения. Болэйд — наша спасительница, если бы не она, многие не прошли бы и половину пути.

Надин совсем не так представляла себе спасителей — об этом она и заявила, протягивая руку в сторону разговаривающих:

— Но, если она такая, как ты рассказываешь, почему она встала на колени перед моим отцом? Разве они не должны разговаривать с ним на равных?

Сейчас, за давностью лет, Надин уже не могла точно сказать, что именно она видела — помнила только смазанное на периферии зрения движение, как женщина рухнула коленями в пыль дороги и воздела руки вверх — но старик, едва кинув туда взгляд, схватил её за руку и вдруг так резко рванул в сторону, что она едва не полетела на землю. Они бежали, как от чумы, и остановились, только когда тень от здания пограничного пункта на земле сменилась жесткими лучами солнца, а Надин начала задыхаться.

— Так ты, кроха, дочь полковника?

— Да! — теперь она тоже злилась. — А ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Старик вздохнул, а потом пожал плечами:

— Сейчас они не равны. Болэйд вынуждена просить твоего отца за нас, чтобы мы могли остаться в этой стране, под защитой его людей. 

— А что, если он не согласится?

— Тогда Болэйд придётся ему угрожать, — пальцы старика с такой силой сжались на её запястье, что Надин чуть не вскрикнула. — Ты вроде смышленая девочка, так что, наверное, понимаешь, что это будет совсем нехорошо. Поверь, Болэйд пойдет на такое, только если других вариантов не останется, но и сомневаться не будет — иногда обстоятельства выше нас, и мы перед ними бессильны. 

С этими словами он приставил к её лбу пистолет.

— Знаешь, кроха, я всю оставшуюся жизнь буду молиться нашим богам, чтобы тебе никогда не пришлось пройти через то же, что и мы. И, если они не оставили нас за наши прегрешения, они позволят тебе умереть сейчас.

Надин даже в том возрасте уже точно знала, что богов не существует, но все же надеялась, что искренней веры человека — верь он в объятое пламенем дерево, журчащий в траве ручей или обтесанный камень, — должно быть достаточно, чтобы беречь его. Впрочем, её надежда, как и молитвы того старика, не оправдались. Надин с пеленок училась самообороне, так что вскинула руку ребром вверх и ушла с направления выстрела одновременно, практически не задумавшись; но, не успела она бросится бежать обратно в кабинет отца, над её головой раздалась стрельба. Её спасла старая железная бочка с песком, стоявшая неподалеку от стены — спрятавшись за неё, Надин сидела там, пока не стихли стрекот автоматов и крики умирающих. Много позже, когда её в спешке увозили в город, Надин испуганно прятала голову, но разглядеть окровавленное тело старика она успела. Как и лежащую в пыли Болэйд, в том же месте, где она разговаривала с её отцом.

Только потом отец рассказал ей, что почти договорился с Болэйд в тот момент, когда услышал выстрелы. И что её застрелили в спину, когда она бросилась на помощь своим. Единственное, о чем он умолчал, и о чем не стала спрашивать Надин — так это почему предводительница беженцев стояла перед ним на коленях.

Сейчас всё вокруг до дрожи напоминало Надин Лоубос, вот только на месте Болэйд оказалась она сама — униженная, напуганная, на коленях перед неумолимо надвигающейся бедой — и, как когда-то в детстве, ей было любопытно, сколько ещё издевок припасла для неё судьба, сможет ли она с достоинством их вытерпеть, не сломавшись, и остаться при этом в своем уме.

Вчерашнее предложение, которое ей сделала эта женщина — Хлоя Фрейзер, старший партнер, со-основатель и ещё невесть кто, — никак не вязалось с последним пунктом: если Надин решит его принять, то вместе с необходимыми на этой работе знаниями кодексов и других сводов законов у неё появится серьёзный риск вытащить из своей памяти кое-что похуже, чем затуманивающую разум панику, кое-что, с чем невозможно будет бороться ни таблетками, ни сеансами психотерапии. А если она откажется, то на следующий же день её запрут в психушке, и то худшее, чего она боится, пробьётся сквозь выстроенную с таким трудом защиту ещё быстрее.

Из этих двух зол выбирать не приходилось — однако, проснувшись утром, едва стрелки будильника встали на шесть часов, Надин уже твердо знала, что без боя она не сдастся. Так что она снова отправилась на Манхэттен, только на этот раз — в Гарлем, в надежде на то, что цвет кожи в том районе ей хоть как-нибудь поможет. Не в её правилах было приукрашивать реальное положение дел, Росс хорошо понимала — за пару часов с начала стандартного рабочего дня до обеда, когда клерки поголовно высыпали из офисов на улицы Нью-Йорка, толком не проголодавшись, но явно не желая упустить законный час отдыха, найти даже просто кого-то, кто захочет выслушать её просьбы о работе, было равнозначно утопии.

Но также не в её правилах было отступать, не испробовав все доступные ей способы достижения цели. 

Надин решила начать с самой границы Гарлема с Средним Манхэттеном, где здания уже не были такими высокими и ослепляюще-блестящими из-за фасадного остекления, — скорее, они напоминали классические викторианские постройки, убранные по краям аккуратными аллеями деревьев и стриженных газонов, и оттого не внушали такого ужаса. Росс за все три года не была в этом районе ни разу, и даже не могла подумать, что ненавистный ей Нью-Йорк может быть таким… мирным. Как будто желая поддержать её настрой, Гарлем встретил её вполне дружелюбно — в первом же охранном агентстве молодая девчонка-кадровик без возражений приняла её резюме, расспросила на тему аналогичного опыта и удивленно округлила глаза, когда Надин поведала о сроках своего пребывания в армии. Не задав больше ни одного вопроса, девчонка унеслась куда-то вглубь офиса со словами, что сейчас уточнит у своего руководителя, когда можно будет устроить итоговое собеседование. Это подарило Росс проблеск надежды.

Правда, он тут же погас, когда Надин услышала, что встречу они смогут провести только часа в четыре, если не позже — и окончательно растаял, стоило ей взглянуть на часы. Стрелки показывали ровно полдень.

И значит, пришло время выбрать то зло, на которое Росс никогда не пошла бы при других обстоятельствах.

Зеленеющие кроны деревьев Гарлема сочувственно зашелестели над её головой, когда она вышла из дверей агентства и, со вздохом достав поцарапанный телефон и карточку с контактами Хлои Фрейзер, набрала номер. Длинные гудки сменились голосом, от которого Надин кидало в непонятную дрожь ещё вчера, почти сразу:

— Алло, — холодным голосом человека, занятого своими делами настолько, что любая попытка оторвать его от них может окончится плачевно, в первую очередь, для пытающегося. Наверное, в некотором роде Надин на это и надеялась:

— Мисс Фрейзер?

— Да, я слушаю.

Вдохнув поглубже в попытке выровнять голос, который, как по ощущениям Надин, должен был вот-вот сорваться в панический хрип, она снова заговорила:

— Это… Это Надин Росс. Мы вчера…

— Ох, мисс Росс! — голос в трубке неожиданно потеплел. — Вы не поверите, насколько я рада вас слышать.

_13:07, угол Мэдисон авеню и Ист 82 стрит, Мидтаун._

Как она ни пыталась справиться со своими делами побыстрее, спихнув часть на Рику, часть раздав стажёрам, Хлоя всё равно не успела к назначенному времени встречи — ровно в час дня в уютной забегаловке с домашней кухней и говорящим названием «Nektar» — поэтому, в спешке пробираясь через забитые под завязку тротуары и нетерпеливо поглядывая на ближайший светофор через Мэдисон авеню, она старательно убеждала себя: по правилам приличия, у неё в запасе есть ещё порядка пяти минут, так что Надин должна бы её дождаться. В конце концов, Хлоя не единственная, кто заинтересован в этой встрече, или, по крайней мере, не самая заинтересованная — если судить по вчерашнему разговору Росс с начальником службы охраны. Но она всё же торопилась.

Потому что из головы у неё никак не шел вчерашний вечер.

Можно было бы, конечно, списать на вино — не так уж часто Хлоя баловала себя алкоголем — или на собственную впечатлительность. Цветные девушки всегда были слабостью Фрейзер, об этом знали все, кто имел хоть какое-то представление о её личной жизни, — но даже если сплюсовать первое и второе, и добавить ещё факт уже почти недельного отсутствия Елены на работе, всё равно настолько ярких фантазий Хлоя не видела уже давно. Стоило ей представить Надин, склонившуюся между её ног, стоило увидеть упруго рассыпающиеся от каждого движения кудри и то, как её язык пробегает по клитору ярко-розовой вспышкой, оставляя теплые потеки слюны и сладкую боль удовольствия, Фрейзер в отчаянии сжимала бедра и заходилась криком. Рика не стала её ни о чем спрашивать — похоже, что Хлое хватило выдержки не стонать в пылу оргазма имена, иначе она бы точно ошиблась, — но, конечно, резкую перемену настроения своей начальницы заметила.

— Если хочешь взять её на работу, то забудь об этом, — вот что Раджа сказала ей перед тем, как выйти из машины возле своего дома. — Она скорее глотку тебе перекусит, чем позволит себя трахнуть.

Если в её словах и была для правды, то Хлоя отказывалась в такую правду верить. Потому что разве могла быть в мире хоть одна женщина, которая устоит перед восточным обаянием Фрейзер, её мягким австралийским акцентом и колдовскими светлыми глазами? 

— Прошу прощения, мисс Росс, — войдя в кафе, Хлоя сразу увидела сидящую за дальним столиком темнокожую женщину, в той же толстовке, что и вчера, и с так же затянутыми на затылке кудрями, — отвернувшись так, что свет из окна красиво прорисовывал её профиль в полутьме зала, она нервно мяла салфетку. Наверное, переживала, что Фрейзер может вообще не прийти — эта мысль странным образом успокоила Хлою, так что за столик она села с самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала. — Надеюсь, вы не очень долго меня ждали?

Чересчур резко повернувшись на её голос, Росс смерила её нечитаемым взглядом — то ли она злилась из-за опоздания Хлои, то ли, наоборот, ей было абсолютно все равно, — но вместо ответа пожала плечами:

— Не думала, что вы обедаете в таких местах.

— Почему?

— Такие, как вы, обычно воротят нос от всего, что не имеет хотя бы четырех звезд, — Надин повела уголком губ, показывая, что лично она таких людей терпеть не может, но тут же, словно испугавшись, вскинула взгляд на Хлою. — Без обид.

— О, боги, неужели я выгляжу таким снобом? — Хлоя искренне рассмеялась — сознательно или нет, она попала в самую точку, но знать об этом ей было необязательно, — и, кажется, женщину напротив это немного успокоило. По крайней мере, она тоже попыталась улыбнуться. — Уверяю вас, мисс Росс, маленькие забегаловки вроде этой нравятся мне куда больше, чем рестораны, которым за одно их имя нужно платить вдесятеро больше, чем настоящая цена блюда, — хотя это не избавляет меня от обязанности иногда туда ходить. К тому же, тут еду на тарелке хотя бы видно невооруженным глазом, в отличии от все тех же ресторанов.

Теперь настала очередь Надин — она прикрыла кулаком рот, пытаясь сдержать смех, но безуспешно. Хороший знак.

— Позвольте, в качестве извинения, я вас угощу.

Почти сразу от улыбки Росс не осталось и следа:

— Лучше сразу перейдем к делу.

— Вы так нетерпеливы, — не скрывая проступивших в её голосе бархатно-соблазнительных нот, Хлоя подняла руку, подзывая официантку. — Два эспрессо со специями для меня и моей очаровательной собеседницы.

Девушка без лишних вопросов взмахнула карандашом, занося заказ в блокнот, и тут же унеслась дальше — а вот Надин, судя по ярко проступившим на носу и скулах веснушкам, смутил этот ненавязчивый флирт. Не то, чтобы Хлоя действительно хотела добиться именно этого, но стоило признать — смущение ей невероятно шло.

— Если вы хотите взять меня на работу, то это нужно сделать сегодня же, до конца дня.

Хлоя предполагала, что они будут вести диалог, и никак не ожидала такого ультиматума, — поэтому и не смогла сразу понять, что именно в ней замкнуло: то ли адвокатская жилка где-то на подкорке мозга, дрогнувшая в тот момент, когда за напускным равнодушием в голосе Надин проступил оттенок отчаяния, то ли природное упрямство:

— Так не делается. По крайней мере, без объяснения причины.

— Послушайте, так складываются обстоятельства.

Их прервала официантка, принёсшая заказ; пока она составляла чашки с подноса, Хлоя позволила себе откинуться на спинку стула и смерить Надин оценивающим взглядом. К тому моменту, как они вновь остались одни, тактика уже сформировалась в её голове:

— Интересный у вас способ вести дела, мисс Росс. Обычно это я диктую условия, и отказываться от своих принципов не вижу смысла, — Хлоя замолчала и бросила взгляд в окно, не видя, что происходит за ним — всё её внимание было сосредоточено на Надин. Та, судя по сжавшимся кулакам, повелась на провокацию. — Единственное, что сейчас играет вам на руку — так это то, что помощник мне нужен срочно. Но вы же понимаете, что, если я соглашусь, наша сделка будет похожа на покупку кота в мешке?

Вместо ответа Надин насупилась и повторила движение Хлои один в один, уставившись в окно с таким видом, словно на столике перед ней стоял не обычный кофе, а последний ужин перед смертной казнью.

— Вижу, что понимаете. Что ж, давайте так: услуга за услугу. Я немедленно оформлю вас в штат, и даже могу выплатить аванс в подтверждение, что я очень заинтересована в сотрудничестве именно с вами — но прежде вы расскажете мне что-нибудь про себя. И, раз уж вы умалчиваете причину, почему работа нужна вам настолько срочно, как насчет того, чтобы поведать мне, что заставило вас уйти с предыдущего места? Кажется, это была служба проката автомобилей экстра-класса? — Хлоя намеренно понизила голос, заставляя женщину напротив снова повернуться к ней и неосознанно наклониться поближе, — но предупреждающе вскинула ладонь, стоило той открыть рот. — Только не надо нести чушь про «собственное желание», которую обычно пишут в резюме. Этого добра я начиталась предостаточно.

— Если коротко, то я не сошлась характером с новым начальником. Вот и всё.

Фрейзер такое объяснение не устроило:

— Мы никуда не торопимся.

— Ну хорошо. Я работала в той конторе довольно долго, почти с самого… — от внимания Хлои не ускользнуло то, как Надин запнулась на пару секунд, — ...появления в Нью-Йорке. Машину я вожу неплохо, но в основном меня ставили как охрану, из-за моих боевых навыков. Однажды я вытащила важного дельца из начавшейся перестрелки в том районе, где у него велась стройка, и с тех пор была на хорошем счету — правда, никаких бонусов это не приносило, кроме, разве что, дополнительных купонов на кофе в ближайшем Старбаксе. А полгода назад большинство акций компании выкупил мой старый знакомый — мы, скажем так, не слишком хорошо расстались, — поэтому я знала, что спокойной жизни он мне не даст. Решила уйти сама. Конец истории.

Крайне заинтригованная, Хлоя подалась вперед:

— Он был вашем бойфрендом?

— Что? Милостивые боги, нет, — с отвращением передернув плечами, Надин взяла в руки чашку с кофе, но тут же опустила обратно. — Он был кем-то вроде коллеги.

— Как его имя?

— Рейф Адлер, если вам как-то поможет.

— Ну конечно. Олигарх, который повернут на пиратских сокровищах, — Хлоя щелкнула пальцами, и тут же наткнулась на недоуменный взгляд Росс. — Что?

— Откуда вы его знаете?

— Видите ли, мисс Росс, мир не так велик, особенно, если мерить его не площадью земли выше уровня моря, а интересами людей. И ещё меньше он становится, когда в игру вступает Forbes со своими списками владельцев годового дохода ходя бы в пару миллионов долларов. Я сама предпочитаю древний Восток и Индию, потому что родом оттуда, но также коллекционирую огнестрельное оружие. А у пиратов его было в избытке.

Пожав плечами, Надин вдруг снова насторожилась, из вальяжно расположившейся за столиком кафе женщины превратившись в зверя:

— Что ж, мисс Фрейзер, я рассказала то, что вы хотели услышать. Услуга за услугу.

— Верно. — Хлоя усмехнулась — если только это не было врожденной чертой, Надин на удивление быстро схватывала приемы манипуляции. Оставив на столе несколько купюр, она встала и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия — Росс недоверчиво покосилась на неё, но все же сжала в ответ. — Поздравляю с получением должности, Надин. Думаю, раз мы договорились, теперь уже можно на «ты»?

— Думаю, да.

_18:18, Линден Бульвар, Джамайка-Куинс._

Надин даже не попыталась скрыть так и лезущую из неё наружу гордость, протягивая распечатанный в двух экземплярах приказ о зачислении её на должность помощника старшего юриста компании «Lost&Found», и продолжала улыбаться всё время, пока психотерапевт с именем «Энн Смит» на бейдже пробивала базы данных в своем компьютере и созванивалась с офисом Хлои Фрейзер, дабы подтвердить, что Надин принесла ей действующий документ, а не набитую на коленке в первом попавшемся интернет-кафе дешёвую подделку. Судя по её дотошности, ей приходилось с таким сталкиваться прежде, может, даже не единожды. Люди в отчаянии готовы на многое — сбежать, обмануть, подделать, — но Росс переплюнула их всех, сделав то, что от неё требовалось. 

И, может, все не так уж плохо с этой внезапной работой, раз она уже доставляет ей радость, пусть и посредством утирания носа её психотерапевту. 

— Скажу вам честно, Надин, я не думала, что вам это удастся.

Ей оставалось только неопределенно пожать плечами — Надин и сама не верила, что всё, что происходит вокруг, происходит именно с ней. Театр абсурда.

— Что ж, всё верно, ваше имя официально убрано из списка безработных, и, стало быть, из обязательных условий реабилитации нам осталось обсудить медикаментозное и терапевтическое лечение. Шесть месяцев назад вы принимали тиоридазин(2), но с того момента ваше состояние ухудшилось. Если бы не было приступа, можно было бы продолжить лечение с его помощью, но сейчас, боюсь, это не возымеет особого эффекта, — психотерапевт, наконец, вернулась за стол и принялась писать, так и не удостоив Надин взглядом. — Рецепт на тиоридазин у вас останется, но основным курсом я выпишу вам имипрамин(3). Будьте очень осторожны с дозировками, особенно, если почувствуете необходимость принимать оба лекарства одновременно — не более двух капсул за каждые четыре-шесть часов, иначе рискуете заработать провалы в памяти, галлюцинации и расстройство либидо, в вашем случае — резкое повышение. И, раз уж мы подошли к этой теме, я должна задать вам ещё один вопрос. Вы пробовали возобновить половую жизнь?

Вот почему она стала избегать этих ненужных ей встреч в госпитале святого Албана около года назад, и совсем бросила их одновременно с таблетками спустя полгода. Из-за подобного рода вопросов. Но, в отличие от тех дней, сейчас Надин достаточно хорошо владела собой — так что вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, что это только её дело, и больше никого это не касается, она просто кивнула:

— Да, — ложь, конечно. Просто ей даром не надо было мучить себя, когда и без того приходилось несладко. — Никакого эффекта.

— Подростки, что напали на вас, пытались принудить вас к сексу? 

Надин еле удержала себя от того, чтобы вскочить с кушетки — в памяти ещё свежа была та боль, которой её прошило от одного прикосновения мужской руки к её промежности, — но, конечно, психотерапевта это не волновало.

— Нет. Ублюдки хотели только денег, которых у меня все равно не было.

— Попытайтесь вспомнить точно. Может быть, это стало причиной такого сильного приступа?

— Нет. Это точно. 

— Что ж, хорошо, — сделав последнюю запись, психотерапевт закрыла её больничную карту и протянула листок с рецептом. — Вот, держите. На сегодня это все, жду вас через неделю в это же время. И помните, что любой пропуск может стоить вам свободы, так что лучше не пренебрегайте терапией.

На то, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью на выходе, у Надин ушли последние силы — но она всё же сдержалась.

_19:23, угол Ист 24 стрит и Парк авеню, Флэтайрон._

Тянуть время и дальше не было смысла. Фрейзер знала, что рано или поздно ей придётся выйти из машины, отдать ключи парковщику — чего она не делала практически никогда, но таковы были правила, — и подняться на последний этаж величественного здания девятнадцатого века, украшенного сдержанной изящной лепниной по карнизам и медальонами с головой Геракла на каждой стене, по два на каждую сторону света. Вообще-то Флэтайрон нравился Хлое едва ли не больше, чем прочие районы боро Манхэттен, не только за разнообразие развлечений в нем — от магазинов Victoria’s Secret и Origins тут было рукой подать до художественных галерей и клубов — но и за расположенный в самом сердце района музей секса, в коллекцию которого она сама пожертвовала пару весьма интересных вещиц времен Хойсальской империи; правда, сейчас она не помнила ни об одном из достоинств района.

Сейчас ей не хотелось быть здесь, потому что она боялась.

Хотя ещё днём ничто не предвещало перемен. Расставшись с Надин около двух, Хлоя со спокойной душой вернулась к своим делам: к концу подходил важный и очень трудный для неё процесс, который, по сути, не входил в специализацию Фрейзер — потому что речь шла об ограблении — и который она взялась вести лишь потому, что грабитель украл из дома подавших на него в суд родственников только завещание своего деда, не тронув ни лежавших в сейфе фамильных драгоценностей, ни денег — потому что, если верить тому самому завещанию, всё и так принадлежало ему. Хлоя в последний раз проверяла свою линию защиты перед тем, как отправиться на заключительное слушанье, когда раздался звонок. В динамике приятный женский голос известил Хлою, что её ждут на лазерную эпиляцию сегодня ровно в шесть вечера, и стороннему слушателю могло бы показаться, что ничего необычного в этом звонке нет, — но Хлоя, едва услышав название услуги, покрылась холодным потом. Будь это что угодно другое, хоть та же эпиляция, но энзимами или сахаром, и она решила бы, что это просто рекламное предложение. Однако тот, кто заказал ей сеанс, точно знал, что на химикаты у неё аллергия, а от сахара в зоне бикини оставалось долго не проходящее раздражение.

Хлое пришлось вытащить себе на помощь Виктора Салливана, старого пройдоху и самого преданного помощника Нейта за всю историю существования их компании, а потом уйти с середины заседания. Но на сеанс она успела. И вот теперь Фрейзер сидела в своей машине, выскобленная во всех местах почти до зеркальной гладкости, и даже думать боялась, что именно задумала Марлоу — потому что заказ был именно от неё.

Вчера вечером Рика, сама того не подозревая, попала в самую суть, сказав, что отвратительно со стороны Хлои — спать с конкурентом их фирмы — а Кэтрин Марлоу прежде всего прочего была конкурентом. Как владелица адвокатского бюро «Aurora Aurea»(4), прочных связей в правительстве и Верховном Суде, она не раз вставала по ту сторону баррикад против Хлои, Нейта и их клиентов. Прозванная Дьяволицей Манхэттена за то, что под её защитой выигрывались многие аморальные дела вроде изнасилований, убийств, незаконной торговли оружием, наркотиками и даже людьми, Марлоу тем не менее не прочь была прибрать к рукам ещё и имущественно-наследственные тяжбы, успехом в которых так славилась «Lost&Found». Денег много не бывает, как она потом не раз объясняла свою жизненную позицию Хлое — и, в принципе, Фрейзер была с ней согласна. Поэтому до сих пор она приезжала по первому сигналу.

Вообще-то случалось такое нечасто, максимум — и в худшем для Хлои случае — два раза в месяц, обычно и того реже: сегодняшняя встреча обнулит счет в неполные пять месяцев. В любое другое время, когда бы Фрейзер не вздумалось приехать самой, ночи с Кэтрин проходили за часами потрясающего секса. Умудренная возрастом и опытом, Марлоу умела обходиться с её телом так, что Фрейзер каждый раз словно влюблялась заново. Может, повстречай они друг друга не пять, а десять лет назад, когда Хлоя ещё не до конца приняла свою полигамную природу, сценарий сложился бы совсем по-другому. Может, они даже стали бы семьей.

Но история не терпит сослагательного наклонения.

Хлоя вздрогнула от осторожного стука, врезавшегося в уши и вовремя выкинувшего её из раздумий — оказалось, парнишка с парковки подошел поинтересоваться, всё ли в порядке. Хлое пришлось изобразить улыбку — конечно, не беспокойтесь, — собраться с силами и, заглушив работающий на холостых оборотах мотор, переступить порог салона автомобиля. Пентхаус на последнем этаже здания с Гераклами встретил её отсутствием всякого света в просторном холле, и, хоть она и знала его почти наизусть, ориентироваться Фрейзер пришлось на падающие из окон отблески уличных фонарей — и на голос домработницы, которая неслышно появилась в одной из дверей:

— Добро пожаловать, мисс Фрейзер.

— Привет, Яра(5), — к её чести, Хлоя даже не вздрогнула. Она хорошо знала Яру — молодая девушка из Южной Кореи, приехавшая по обмену, была не старше второго курса и работала в доме Марлоу около года, — и главным её достоинством было вовсе не протирание пыли на полках обширной библиотеки или способности в кулинарии. Лучше всего Яре удавалось молчать. Когда пару месяцев назад Фрейзер повстречала девушку на улице среди дня, они и словом не обмолвились, хотя Хлоя в жаркий майский день старательно заматывала шею шарфом в попытке скрыть след от ошейника, а у Яры была сломана рука.

— Она ждет вас в столовой.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Хлоя. — Можешь идти, сегодня я сама.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, Яра накинула дождевик — странно, Фрейзер не помнила, чтобы на сегодня обещали дождь, — и выскользнула за дверь, оставив её один на один с затаившейся в глубине дома опасностью. Хотя нигде не было даже намека, что Хлое что-то угрожает, она умела чувствовать такое на расстоянии; наверное, это можно было бы назвать интуицией, или устоявшимся условным рефлексом, если отбросить всю эту романтичную чушь про шестое чувство. Вот только обычно Хлоя была готова к любому развитию событий — а сегодня что-то было не так.

Пройдя по коридору, она вошла в столовую и обнаружила вполне мирный натюрморт в успокаивающем поблёскивании свечей — кажется, сегодня Кэтрин Марлоу отдала предпочтение мидиям в винно-апельсиновом соусе. Едва она заметила появление Хлои, та склонила голову:

— Доброго вечера, Кэтрин.

— Здравствуй, мой ангел, — Марлоу подняла бокал — с водой, отметила про себя Хлоя, — в приветственном жесте. — Присоединишься ко мне?

— Конечно. Спасибо.

Хлоя села туда, где был приготовлен ещё один прибор, но тарелка оказалась пустой, ведь кому, как не Яре, было знать, что еда — даже гребанный лист салата с нулем калорий — аукнется Хлое в дальнейшем большими неприятностями.

— Ты задержалась, — голос Кэтрин остался ровным, даже доброжелательным, как если бы она беспокоилась, что с Хлоей что-то случилось по дороге, раз она опоздала. Фрейзер невольно подняла глаза от тарелки. Приглушенный свет толстых восковых свечей ложился бликами по идеально уложенным в прическу коротким волосам женщины напротив, прятал в тенях её лицо и удачно скрадывал лучами расходящиеся морщинки в уголках глаз. Всё во внешности Марлоу, от гордо поставленной головы и осанки до сверкающих на пальцах тяжелых колец белого золота, выдавало если не особу королевских кровей, то как минимум баронессу какого-нибудь старинного английского княжества. Заметив на себе взгляд, Кэтрин слегка выгнула бровь — и забывшаяся было Хлоя тут же опустила глаза обратно:

— Прошу прощения.

Интересно, что за сегодня ей приходилось извиняться за опоздание уже второй раз, — и как разительно отличались ситуации при их, на первый взгляд, схожести.

— Ничего страшного, — по тихому звону столового серебра и качнувшимся в её сторону всполохам свечей Хлоя поняла, что Марлоу наклонилась к ней, так что к шепоту у самого уха она была готова. А вот к появившейся под носом тарелке с почти не тронутыми мидиями — нет. — Будь добра, убери это на кухню. И принеси мне подсвечник, когда будешь возвращаться.

Так вот оно что. Поднявшись со своего места, Фрейзер на негнущихся ногах двинулась в сторону затерявшейся за золоченой резьбой двери, ведущей в кухню; ей стоило немалых усилий взять себя в руки, но, вернувшись и подхватив в ладонь подсвечник, она даже дышала ровно.

— Я слышала, Елена оставила пост твоего помощника, потому что забеременела? — забрав подсвечник и отставив его в сторону, Марлоу без единого слова предупреждения расстегнула ремень её брюк — и резко сдернула вместе с бельём. Хлоя закусила губу, почувствовав пристальный взгляд, соскользнувший от свободно упавших полов рабочей блузки вниз, по лобку и дальше, между ног, — вряд ли Кэтрин наслаждалась видом, скорее, просто оценивала качество работы салона красоты. Дождавшись кивка, Фрейзер перекинула одну ногу через Марлоу и почти опустилась ей на колени, но та внезапно подхватила её за бедра и усадила на стол. Положение было хуже не придумаешь — привычная к тому, чтобы раздвигать ноги перед женщинами, сейчас Хлоя готова была сквозь землю от стыда провалиться, так горел на её коже, уже тускло блестящей от смазки в неровном свете свечи, взгляд Марлоу. — Ангел мой, почему ты не поделилась со мной этой радостной новостью?

Хлоя едва не переспросила, о какой новости идёт речь.

С первой каплей расплавленного воска, упавшей на чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, пришло и осознание того, что долго продержаться у неё не получится — ей было слишком больно и хорошо одновременно. Фрейзер позволила себе промолчать, проглотив судорожный стон. Суеверие, быть может, но распространяться о состоянии Елены ей не хотелось, особенно с Марлоу; к счастью, та не стала акцентировать на этом свое внимание:

— Знаешь, раз ты осталась без помощника, у меня как раз на примете есть один человек. Я пришлю её тебе в понедельник утром, и, поверь мне на слово, она — истинное сокровище: смышленая, молодая, да к тому же неутомима в постели и хороша собой, как богиня. Напоминает мне тебя в нашу первую встречу.

— Спасибо, Кэтрин, но… Ах! — Хлоя всхлипнула, дернувшись под нежно обжегшей кожу рядом с пупком каплей. — Но я уже нашла себе помощника.

Чертящие по коже молочно-белые капли, горячие, как лава, мешали Хлое связно мыслить — чем ниже Марлоу вела руку со свечой, прослеживая воском выступившие от напряжения связки бедра, дрожащий живот и гладкий после эпиляции лобок, тем хуже она слышала голос Марлоу, который забился бешенным стуком крови в ушах. Жидкий огонь, просачиваясь под её кожу, опасно скапливался в тугой шар желания глубоко внутри — так что, когда брызги воска задели её клитор, Фрейзер не смогла сдержать себя, и её полный наслаждения и боли крик эхом отразился под потолком.

— О, вот как? — Внезапно воцарившаяся темнота вокруг сначала натолкнула Хлою на мысль, что она потеряла сознание. Но, в таком случае, она не слышала бы голос Кэтрин. — И, естественно, ты нашла женщину.

— Да.

Только когда её промокшего насквозь входа коснулась ещё горячая свеча, она поняла, что Марлоу просто задула огонь — и, стоило толстому стержню толкнуться внутрь, на грани с болью раздвигая чувствительные после оргазма стенки её влагалища, Фрейзер невольно поморщилась. Она вообще терпеть не могла, когда в неё входило что-то крупнее женских пальцев, а Кэтрин прекрасно об этом знала. Похоже, кончать без разрешения ей было запрещено, хотя ничего подобного Хлоя не слышала. Теперь оргазмы в ближайшие пару часов ей не светят.

Словно в ответ на её догадки, Марлоу склонилась над ней — слабое движение воздуха прошлось по бедрам и животу — и неожиданно накрыла ртом её клитор. Было больно, когда она соскабливала зубами не успевший застыть воск, но ещё больнее стало потом, когда на контрасте с нежными, успокаивающими движениями языка по коже внутри неё начала двигаться свеча. Хлое пришлось закусить собственную ладонь, чтобы не начать скулить, а затем сглатывать набегающую кровь, когда ни через две, ни через пять, ни даже через десять минут пытка не закончилась. На исходе четверти часа ей стало ещё и холодно — может, в комнате и раньше была такая температура, просто Хлоя не заметила её за обжигающим внутренности возбуждением, — но сейчас её трясло в ознобе. 

— Ещё немного, и мы закончим, — в темноте голос Марлоу звучал глухо и хрипло — похоже, она всерьез возбудилась, трахая Хлою свечой, и ласкала пальцами собственный клитор, приближая себя к оргазму. — Просто пойми, я не хочу делить тебя с какой-то проходимицей.

Ах да, они говорили о помощнике… 

— Клянусь, Кэтрин, она совсем не интересна мне как любовница.

Хлоя вдруг поняла, что голос её звучит не очень убедительно, потому что за всё ускоряющимися жесткими толчками свечи в её влагалище вдруг вспыхнуло знакомое тепло при одной только мысли о Надин. О том, какой красивой она была сегодня, пусть напуганная и огрызающаяся на самую невинную провокацию, пусть в невзрачной одежде, без которой, Хлоя была в этом уверена, она смотрелась бы куда лучше. О том, как ярко засияли веснушки, припорошившие её высокие скулы и нос, когда она смутилась — интересно, где ещё они могли бы у неё быть? Фрейзер подалась бедрами вверх и отчаянно застонала, представляя трогательный крап на округлых плечах Надин, на груди, небольшое скопление на животе, прямо под линией белья, как созвездие, и на внутренней стороне бедра…

Горячее напряжение под кожей неумолимо росло, и Хлоя даже не заметила, что больше не чувствует языка Марлоу на своём клиторе.

— Клянешься?

— Ах! — её прошило наслаждением такой небывалой силы, что даже немного подбросило над столом — Хлоя вцепилась пальцами в собственные волосы, чтобы не потеряться в ощущениях, и кричала, кричала без конца. — Д-да!

За одним оргазмом последовал другой, чуть слабее и дольше, который накрыл её после того, как Марлоу резким движением вытащила порядком растаявшую свечу, — скользнув одной рукой между ног, Фрейзер гладила кончиками пальцев клитор до тех пор, пока судороги удовольствия не сошли на нет. И, едва к ней вернулась ясность мысли, она испуганно вскочила, в привычной уже глазу полутьме заметив недоуменный взгляд Кэтрин.

Хлоя никак не могла понять, что произошло. Неужели… она смогла кончить? С такой большой штукой внутри?

— Если ты сейчас думала о ней, мой ангел, то твоя клятва ничего не стоит, — похоже, Марлоу думала о том же самом, — но Хлое вдруг стало настолько все равно, что она только пожала плечами:

— Я не буду оправдываться перед тобой, Кэтрин.

Наверное, она совсем потеряла разум.

— И не нужно, — Марлоу успокаивающе положила ладонь на её живот, заставляя лечь обратно на стол и беря в руки нож, чтобы счистить остатки воска. — Останешься до завтра? Ты пришла без зонта, а снаружи, кажется, разыгрался настоящий ураган.

Вместо ответа Хлоя отвернулась к окну, безучастно провожая взглядом струящиеся по стеклу струи дождя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Болэйд - пришедшая для славы  
> (2) тиоридазин - нейролептик, применяется при лечении ПТСР для устранения тревожности, агрессивности и проблем с засыпанием  
> (3) имипрамин - трициклический антидепрессант, иногда назначается для лечения панических атак  
> (4) «Aurora Aurea» - лат. «Золотая Заря», герметический оккультный орден, существовавший в Великобритании на рубеже IХ-ХХ веков; упоминается в Drake Deceptions как одна из групп, которыми управляет Марлоу  
> (5) Яра - персонаж из The Last of Us II


	5. 17 июля, 5 дней до начала. Понедельник.

_9:13, Мэдисон авеню, Мидтаун._

Определённо, переступая порог этого кабинета второй раз, Надин волновалась куда больше, чем три дня назад. Она тщательно готовилась к своему первому рабочему дню, хотя ей до сих пор казалось, что недостаточно: разыскала валявшиеся где-то в недрах шкафа строгую блузку и юбку-карандаш — откуда они вообще взялись у неё в гардеробе, Надин не имела ни малейшего представления, может, со времен работы в агентстве проката, но тогда она одевалась в черный комбинезон охраны, а не в официальные костюмы — купила туфли на каблуке, даже подкрасила ресницы и нанесла немного теней на веки сегодня утром. Кажется, в последний раз макияж и каблуки она носила в университете. Ровно в девять она уже стояла возле двери в приёмную, которая была чуть приоткрыта — и за которой никого не оказалось, когда Надин, после двух безуспешных попыток дозваться кого-нибудь стуком, вошла внутрь. Не зная, чем бы занять себя до тех пор, пока не появится либо сама мисс Фрейзер, либо её секретарь, женщина с малазийскими чертами лица и не самым дружелюбным взглядом, Росс стала рассматривать обстановку.

В приёмной ничего примечательного не оказалось — обычный стол, окружённый разной орг-техникой, но почему-то не несущий ни единого отпечатка личности того, кто за ним работал — не было даже кружки для кофе или рамки с фотографией близких; кофе-машина и кулер стояли в одном углу, пара кресел для посетителей были у противоположной стены, и ещё несколько строго-прямоугольных кадок с разлапистыми тропическими растениями расположились вдоль панорамного окна. Надин обвела их равнодушным взглядом и двинулась дальше. Дверь в кабинет Фрейзер была раскрыта настежь, так что она посчитала, что и туда ей можно зайти.

Здесь было уже интереснее — Надин принялась оглядываться, впитывая подробности, которые не успела рассмотреть в четверг: просторное помещение невероятно гармонично сочетало в себе элементы строгого минимализма и антикварных вещей — начиная от стола, на первый взгляд сделанного где-то в девятнадцатом веке, с современным кожаным креслом за ним, и заканчивая витыми подставками для цветочных горшков, заплесневевшими и поцарапанными от времени, с этими самыми горшками, выполненными из гладкой керамики. В отличие от приемной, здесь растения были, скорее, субэкваториальные — в основном, папоротниковые, но Надин заметила и несколько лиан. Самая пышная из них раскидывалась стеблями под самым потолком кабинета почти по всей его длине, а её свисающие каскадом цветы красивого бирюзово-синего цвета напоминали острые когти какого-нибудь фэнтезийного зверька. Росс поёжилась от такого сравнения и, едва успев одернуть саму собой протянувшуюся к лепесткам руку, отошла от растения. На одной из стен за столом были развешаны дипломы, сертификаты и лицензии, и именно к ним Надин направлялась, когда что-то на самом столе привлекло её внимание. Небольшая статуэтка из золочёной бронзы, изображающая человека со слоновьей головой и множеством рук — если Росс правильно помнила курсы древнейшей истории, которые она посещала в Стэнфорде для общего развития, это был индийский бог Ганеша. Считался покровителем путников и богом удачи. Надин потянулась и взяла статуэтку, ощущая на пальцах необъяснимое тепло и успокаивающую тяжесть металла. Она не верила в богов уже давно, но сейчас, рассматривая Ганешу, Надин вдруг поймала себя на том, что молится — если этот бог действительно слышит её, пусть позволит хоть капле удачи помочь ей сегодня.

— Советую поставить туда, откуда взяла — эта вещь очень дорога ей.

Росс чуть не выронила из рук статуэтку, когда, услышав за спиной женский голос, вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась: но возле двери стояла не Фрейзер. Значит, её секретарь.

— И, кстати, доброе утро.

— Я... — Надин попыталась было объяснить, что дверь была открыта, и что она не собиралась ничего трогать, но потом сдалась. Аккуратно вернув статуэтку Ганеши на прежнее место, Росс кивнула. — Доброе.

— Мисс Фрейзер сегодня задержится, поэтому экскурсию по офису проведу для тебя я. Будем знакомы — Рика Раджа, бессменный секретарь мисс Фрейзер на протяжении последних четырёх лет и её доверенное лицо, — подойдя ближе, женщина протянула руку, и в её прикосновении Надин уловила ноту какой-то не то злобы, не то пренебрежения. Про себя она уже привычно отмахнулась от этого — люди почему-то очень любили судить её за глаза, особенно после того, как… В общем, последние несколько лет. — Просто чтобы ты понимала: я была резко против, чтобы должность личного помощника заняла именно ты, но мисс Фрейзер иногда любит стоять на своём, насколько бы глупой ни была идея. Иди за мной.

Надин не стала говорить, что она тоже не рвалась со всех ног на работу именно сюда, — только покорно зашагала следом за Рикой, сделав вид, что пропустила мимо ушей её последнее замечание. Она лично пока ничего не имела против неё — может, этого хватит, чтобы неприязнь со стороны секретаря не переросла в конфликт. Только его сейчас и не хватало.

— Все здание принадлежит компании «Lost&Found», основанной пятнадцать лет назад мисс Фрейзер и мистером Дрейком, но десять верхних и тридцать нижних этажей арендованы другими фирмами, — Рика начала объяснение с плана здания, передав ей планшет с выведенной на экран схемой. — Тебе на первое время надо выучить расположение аналитического, почтового отделов, архива и отдела риск-менеджмента — с ними надо будет общаться практически ежедневно.

Хотя Рика шла, не оглядываясь на неё, Надин всё же кивнула головой:

— Поняла.

— Ты, как помощник старшего партнёра, подчиняешься, в первую очередь, мисс Фрейзер, — однако, если понадобится, распоряжения тебе будет отдавать мистер Дрейк или кто-то из… — секретарь запнулась, когда они нос к носу столкнулись с выходящей из лифта Хлоей; но та, похоже, этой встрече была рада больше, чем Рика.

— О, Надин, доброе утро. Рика, ты уже провела её по всему офису?

— Нет, мы только начали.

— Отлично, потому что на этом и закончите.

Надин готова была поклясться, что у неё натурально заледенели внутренности от страха:

— П-почему?

— Потому что тебе нельзя знакомиться со своими коллегами в таком виде. У тебя есть подходящий костюм?

— Только этот.

— Так дело не пойдёт, — Хлоя покачала головой, исследуя взглядом блузку Надин от воротничка вниз, до юбки, и презрительно поморщилась, — Надин вдруг стало не по себе, но она быстро подавила это чувство. Если она хочет остаться на этой работе, ей придётся засунуть подальше всё своё недовольство и мило улыбаться. — Следуй за мной.

— Куда мы?

— К моему портному. Моя помощница должна одеваться подобающим этому статусу образом, а у тебя, уж извини, вид, как бы это помягче выразиться… Не очень презентабельный.

Надин только пожала плечами, заходя в лифт за Хлоей, — наверное, она лучше знает, о чем говорит.

_11:09, угол 5 авеню и Вест 22 стрит, Номад._

Хлоя остановила машину в самом центре Манхэттена и кивнула Надин, что можно уже выходить. Пока она отгоняла свой кадиллак — хотя, может, и корпоративный, Надин не успела спросить, да и не особо её это волновало сейчас, — на стоянку в улице отсюда, Росс рассматривала открывшийся вид. Пятая авеню была исторической улицей во всех смыслах этого слова, она собрала в себе почти все символы Нью-Йорка и запечатлела год за годом все три века с самого её основания, — и сейчас Надин видела перед собой небольшую миниатюру века эдак девятнадцатого, если точнее, его начала на самой границе с восемнадцатым. Старинные дома шириной всего в пару-тройку окон возвышались над улицей только на пять этажей, явно уступая по высоте стоящим неподалёку двадцатиэтажным домам и совсем теряясь перед сорокаэтажным небоскрёбом на другой стороне улицы — но привлекали к себе внимание за счёт внешнего лоска и явного отпечатка благородной старины на фасадах.

— Красиво, да? — возникшая за спиной словно из ниоткуда Хлоя улыбнулась, заметив, что Надин с интересом рассматривает дома. — Люблю Номад за то, что он сохранил в себе очарование прошедших веков. Вообще неравнодушна ко всему в таком духе.

— Да, я помню, что ты рассказывала мне в прошлую пятницу. А сегодня и воочию убедилась, — Надин тоже позволила себе дёрнуть уголком губ. — У тебя в кабинете красивая коллекция антикварной мебели.

— О, там только безделушки. В доме на Мальдивах у меня хранится коллекционное оружие, разных веков, от современности и века так до шестнадцатого. Есть даже аркебуза(1) времен Столетней войны, — Хлоя, до того праздно обшаривающая взглядом архитектурные достоинства домов, вдруг повернулась и заглянула Надин в глаза. — Может быть, когда-нибудь я покажу их тебе.

Росс не успела как следует осмыслить последнюю фразу, брошенную вскользь, как Хлоя уже исчезла в двери одного из зданий, прямо под вывеской «Gramercy Atelier» — и ей больше ничего не оставалось, как последовать её примеру. Внутри оказалось на удивление светло — множество маленьких светильников по всем углам разливали вокруг мягкий медовый свет, создавая ощущение солнечных лучей, да и само помещение было выдержано в бежево-пастельных тонах, лишь кое-где разбавленных яркими пятнами вставленных в рамы фотографий. Как только они вошли, из-за небольшой стойки ресепшн им навстречу поднялась девушка, которая, судя по её радостной улыбке, хорошо знала Хлою:

— Добро пожаловать, мисс Фрейзер.

— Привет, Кэс, — похоже, Хлоя тоже была с ней знакома; впрочем, Надин ничему не удивлялась — если, как сказала Фрейзер, здесь работал её портной, то, само собой, она знала персонал. — Твоя тётушка здесь, или все ещё развлекается со свадебными платьями в Чарльстоне?

Девушка открыла рот, но не успела ответить — её прервал другой голос:

— Боже, неужели меня не подводит мой старческий слух, и я слышу саму Хлою Фрейзер? — из бокового прохода, завешенного тяжёлой портьерой, появилась высокая седовласая женщина, выглядящая, как настоящий портной середины пятидесятых годов прошлого столетия — с мерной лентой на шее, приколотой к лацкану жакета игольницей, сплошь утыканной булавками, и торчащими из кармана лекалами. Женщина радостно улыбалась и протягивала руки к Хлое, намереваясь, видимо, заключить её в объятия. — Здравствуй, милая! Я очень рада тебя видеть.

— Я тоже, Эвелин, — Хлоя беспрепятственно позволила ей это сделать и приложилась звонким поцелуем к её щеке, прежде чем отстраниться и положить ладонь на поясницу Надин, подталкивая её вперед. — Знакомься — это Надин Росс, моя новая помощница.

— Очень приятно, — женщина улыбнулась, подавая руки и ей — Росс успела испугаться, что её сейчас тоже облапают со всех сторон, — но она только слегка сжала её ладони в своих и, отпустив, снова обернулась к Хлое. — Погоди-ка, а что с Еленой?

— Решила уйти на заслуженный отдых. Долгая история, я обязательно расскажу её как-нибудь потом, — может, Хлоя не хотела говорить об этом вообще, а может, только в присутствии Надин, — так или иначе, она поспешила перевести разговор на другую тему. — Эвелин, думаю, ты уже понимаешь, зачем я привела её сюда?

— Понимаю, — вскинув ладонь, портная прервала любые последующие объяснения, а потом положила обе руки Надин на плечи — та от неожиданности немного отшатнулась, но Эвелин этого, кажется, не заметила. — Мисс Росс, прошу меня простить, если мои слова покажутся резкими, но в этих тряпках вы вряд ли сможете продержаться возле Хлои дольше дня.

Надин стиснула зубы и только неопределённо мотнула головой — был бы у неё выбор, она бы даже не стала пытаться.

— Пойдёмте, дорогая. Мне нужно снять мерки.

Проведя её через вереницу комнат — Надин, честно сказать, и не думала, что их может быть так много в таком небольшом, на первый взгляд, доме, — Эвелин остановилась в последней, обставленной с трёх сторон огромными зеркалами и с возвышением в середине. Она жестом пригласила Росс подняться на него, но та замялась у самого края; обернувшись, Надин поинтересовалась:

— Мне раздеться?

— Если хотите, но это не обязательно, — Эвелин уже вовсю готовила себе рабочее место, поэтому только отмахнулась. — Это всего лишь базовые обмеры.

Наверное, это и было то проявление удачи, о котором Надин просила в кабинете Хлои утром — во-первых, она не хотела, чтобы Фрейзер, тоже пришедшая в комнату и удобно устроившаяся в одном из кресел у входа, видела её в нижнем белье; во-вторых, Надин боялась, что прикосновение даже женских рук к её бёдрам может вызвать панику — конечно, она предусмотрительно выпила ещё одну таблетку тиоридазина, пока Хлоя отгоняла машину, но стопроцентной гарантии это не давало, и дополнительная защита в виде одежды ей была необходима, как воздух.

Опасения Надин оказались не беспочвенны — стоило портной начать хлопотать вокруг неё, то присаживаясь на колени, чтобы пропустить ленту между её ног для обмера, то поднимаясь на носки и прикладывая ленту к её шее, Росс почувствовала, как подрагивают пальцы и становится трудно дышать. К счастью, паника не перекинулась дальше, к рукам и вглубь тела, так и оставшись призрачной дрожью под кожей — и окончательно прошла, когда Эвелин отошла от неё, перекидывая мерную ленту через плечо и давая таким образом понять, что они закончили.

— Какое нетипичное сочетание обхвата талии и бедер, — с нотами непонятной радости в голосе произнесла Эвелин, занося данные в тетрадь; Надин посчитала, что просто обязана ей ответить:

— Ошибаетесь.

— Вполне возможно. К сожалению, мне крайне редко удаётся поработать с представителями вашего цвета кожи — почему-то они предпочитают моих конкурентов. Прекрасные формы, просто прекрасные! — не переставала восхищаться её телом портная. — Для вас, дорогуша, несложно будет пошить хороший костюм, который подчеркнёт их. Хлоя, — Эвелин перевела взгляд на Фрейзер. — Если хочешь, у меня есть пара готовых изделий как раз по типу её фигуры. Они, конечно, экспериментальные, и нет гарантии, что придутся впору, но, если всё же подойдут, я готова отдать их сейчас, и даже уступлю в цене, если пообещаешь, что я смогу снять её в них для своего журнала.

Услышав эти слова, Надин хотела возмущенно взвиться и заявить, что она все ещё здесь, — если женщина чего-то хочет от неё, то и спрашивать она должна тоже у неё, — но Хлоя её опередила:

— Это не мне решать. Надин же не моя вещь, и я не могу ей приказывать, понимаешь?

На несколько секунд в комнате повисло молчание: Хлоя и Эвелин смотрели друг на друга, а Надин, переводя взгляд с одной женщины на другую, как будто кожей чувствовала, что они всё ещё продолжают говорить, даже спорить, скрещивая взгляды наподобие шпаг. И ещё... её не оставляло гнетущее ощущение, будто она упустила что-то очень важное в их словах. Тишина продолжалась ещё какое-то время, пока её не нарушила Эвелин:

— О, как я могла!.. — она театрально всплеснула руками и подняла глаза на Росс. — Боже, Надин, милая, простите меня. Знаете, говорят, что в молодости люди всё время торопят события, но я вам скажу, что старость в этом плане ничуть не лучше, — от этих её слов Надин окончательно уверилась в том, что диалог на самом деле происходил гораздо живее, чем это казалось на слух, — потому что Хлоя и Эвелин общались намёками. — Так… Что вы скажете?

— О чём?

— Хотите ненадолго стать моделью и провести фотосессию в моих костюмах? — Эвелин снова сжала её ладони руками — Надин едва поборола желание вырвать их, только угрожающе оскалилась:

— Простите, но это невозможно. Я… Я очень боюсь световых вспышек.

— Какая жалость. Что ж, я всё равно должна увидеть хоть одним глазком, как они на вас смотрятся — иначе, а вдруг я снова ошиблась? Сейчас принесу их.

Как только женщина исчезла где-то наверху, Надин повернулась к Хлое и вопросительно выгнула брови:

— За что извинялась Эвелин?

— Она подумала, что мы с тобой в отношениях.

— В смысле, любовницы?

— Да, вроде того, — Хлоя вдруг насторожилась. — Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Думаю, что это абсурдное предположение, — фыркнув, Надин пожала плечами. — В смысле, я не имею ничего против однополых отношений, но… Да, и ты же мой босс.

— Верно.

Фрейзер всё никак не отводила взгляд — и от этого Надин вдруг почувствовала себя крайне неловко. Она попыталась забить это ощущение небольшой прогулкой вдоль зеркал; смотреть на себя ей не хотелось, но и сидеть на месте она тоже не могла. Её спасла Эвелин, появившаяся у входа с двумя вешалками в руках и отвлекшая тем самым внимание Хлои на себя.

— Прекрасная работа, Эвелин! Никак, кто-то послужил для тебя серьёзным источником вдохновения, когда ты шила их, — увидев простые, но вместе с тем неуловимо изящные костюмы — серый и благородного тёмно-зелёного цвета — Хлоя улыбнулась. — Надин, тебе нравится?

Та утвердительно кивнула.

— Ты проницательна, как всегда, моя радость, — усмехнулась Эвелин. — Что ж, а теперь прошу меня простить, меня ждут ещё посетители. Надин, дорогуша, обязательно позовите меня, когда переоденетесь. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу их на вас.

— Непременно.

Портная уже ушла, не дослушав ответ Надин — а вот Хлоя, похоже, даже не собиралась вставать; теперь в её глазах плясали какие-то нехорошие блики, которые необъяснимым образом пугали Росс.

— Э, ты так и будешь смотреть?

— Тебя что-то смущает?

Надин неопределённо повела плечом, не зная, стоит ли ей говорить правду или лучше воздержаться; Хлоя решила за неё:

— Ладно, прости. Что-то я совсем позабыла о такте. Выходи, как будешь готова.

С этими словами Хлоя ушла в коридор, предварительно задёрнув плотную штору — и только тогда Надин смогла, наконец, расслабиться. Вещи, которые принесла Эвелин, ей и правда понравились, не только на вид, но и на ощупь — тот, который переливался жемчужно-серым цветом, был сделан из какой-то шелковистой плотной ткани, а зелёный, наоборот, скрадывал падающий на него блик почти идеальным градиентом из света в тень; торопясь поскорее примерить их, Надин начала раздеваться — и, может, поэтому не заметила, что в оставшуюся между стеной и занавесью щель за ней наблюдали всё ещё горящие опасностью глаза Хлои.

_12:32, угол 5 авеню и Вест 22 стрит, Номад._

После того, как Надин вышла из примерочной, с робкой улыбкой демонстрируя новый костюм, который — как и обещала Эвелин — точно по размеру облегал её фигуру, выгодно подчеркивал красивую линию талии и открывал умопомрачительные ноги чуть выше колен, Хлоя подумала, что ей пора подвязать себе слюнявчик, иначе она серьёзно рискует испортить собственную рубашку из индийского шёлка. Не то, чтобы её волновала сама вещь, таких у неё в гардеробной без труда можно было найти с пару десятков, — гораздо больше Фрейзер волновало то, как вырисовывалась туго подхваченная жилетом по нижней линии и очерченная складками строгой блузки грудь Надин. Судя по тому, как Росс складывала руки перед собой, пытаясь прикрыть теперь так очевидно выступающие достоинства, ей это не нравилось:

— Мне кажется, это немного… не для офиса.

— О, бросьте, — легкомысленно махнула рукой Эвелин, которая на удивление быстро разобралась с клиентами и снова присоединилась к ним. — Сейчас это самый писк моды — тем более, вам так идёт! Разве что жилет можно немного расшить, невооруженным глазом же видно, как вам трудно дышать, — но это моя профдеформация, так сказать, я привыкла к тощеньким подиумным моделям, в которых еле-еле теплится жизнь, — а ещё убрать здесь, вот тут подстрочить, а тут сделать вставку…

Хлоя решительно не могла понять, как портной удаётся спокойно ходить вокруг и вести какие-то рассуждения не тему работы, когда перед ней стоит непревзойденной красоты образец человеческой женщины. Если бы Надин вместо настороженных на грани с испугом взглядов бросала вокруг более привычные для Фрейзер заинтересованные, даже соблазнительные, взгляды, она бы уже стонала под ней в примерочной, напрочь забыв и о костюмах, и об ожидающей их в соседней комнате Эвелин, и о том, что им ещё надо вернуться на работу.

Да Хлоя и не повезла бы её туда, развивайся события по этому сценарию.

— Дорогая, что же ты молчишь? Я жду твоего мнения.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности и осознания, что слова были адресованы ей, Фрейзер перевела взгляд на Эвелин. Оказывается, портная задала ей какой-то вопрос и теперь выжидающе смотрела на неё — Хлоя не могла точно сказать, как долго, — так что и собраться с силами, чтобы выдавить нечто похожее на «мне нравится», она смогла только несколько секунд спустя. Эвелин повела бровью, но ничего не сказала, снова отворачиваясь к Надин и засыпая её вопросами. К удивлению — и тревожным проблескам ревности, стоило признать сразу, — Хлои, которая ожидала, что Росс будет отмалчиваться до тех пор, пока они не вернутся в офис, сейчас она вполне охотно отвечала на расспросы портной о своей жизни, увлеченно сверкала глазами и даже улыбалась. Пыталась прикрыть рот рукой, кусала нижнюю губу, но — улыбалась. Что-то первобытное, пугающее в своих темных инстинктах проснулось в душе Фрейзер в тот момент, когда она увидела эту улыбку — и это что-то прожгло острой злобой под ребрами при виде того, как Эвелин порывисто обняла Росс.

Она оказалась рядом в мгновение ока.

— Эй! Ты что?

— Я… — Хлоя так и застыла с открытым ртом, осознавая абсурдность ситуации — без единого слова предупреждения она набросилась на портную, снимавшую мерку обхвата груди. Надин смотрела на неё с таким же удивлением, как и Эвелин, которую Хлоя за локоть отдернула прочь от Надин на добрых полметра, — и с каждой новой секундой никем не прерываемой тишины она чувствовала себя всё более неловко.

Хочешь избежать неприятностей — сделай вид, что умираешь. Вот чему учили её в разведшколе. 

— Кажется, мне нехорошо. Я отойду, — зажав рот ладонью, как будто в попытке сдержать рвотный позыв, Фрейзер развернулась и со всех ног бросилась по лестнице вверх.

Туалетные комнаты были и на первом этаже, но Хлоя сознательно ушла на второй; она знала, что там звукоизоляция получше, и надеялась, что никто не пойдет за ней с вопросом «что случилось?» — потому что она не имела понятия, как на него ответить. Забежав в комнату, Хлоя уперлась ладонями в раковину, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание — подъем на пару пролетов вверх отнял у неё больше сил, чем с трудом давшееся пару лет назад в Альпах восхождение в гору; но, лишь потянувшись к крану, чтобы плеснуть немного холодной воды в лицо и хоть так остудить полыхающую голову, Фрейзер заметила, что у неё трясутся руки.

Это уже совсем плохо.

Одно дело — фантазировать о Надин, чтобы отвлечься от пытки раскалённым воском, и совсем другое — до дрожи, до помутнения рассудка хотеть её прямо здесь и сейчас, понимать, что ещё пара минут, и она опрокинет ничего не подозревающую женщину на пол, сдерёт с неё ненужные тряпки и будет трахать её языком до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из них не потеряет сознание, наплевав на всех прочих присутствующих в комнате, пусть там хоть Сатана сидит.

Хлоя вскинулась всем телом, заслышав стук в дверь — в проёме появилась Кэсси. И какого чёрта её сдернуло с её места на ресепшн?

— Мисс Фрейзер, всё в порядке?

— Ох, Кэсси, ты меня напугала.

— Тётушка сказала, что вам резко стало плохо. Нужна моя помощь?

Хлоя хотела уже махнуть рукой, что нет, не нужна, лишь бы её оставили в одиночестве, чтобы она могла забраться ладонью в собственное бельё и сжать между пальцами клитор — одного оргазма вполне хватит, чтобы прочистить мозги от безумного возбуждения, — но случайно упавший на лицо обеспокоенной Кэсси взгляд вдруг поменял планы Фрейзер.

— Вообще-то… да, — ей нужно было забыться, прямо сейчас, сию же минуту. — Зайди.

Стоило Кэсси шагнуть внутрь, как дверь за её спиной захлопнулась — и Хлоя даже не позаботилась о том, чтобы опустить защелку, вместо этого прижимая девушку к стене и с болезненной страстью впиваясь в её губы поцелуем. Она не чувствовала ничего, кроме жгучей потребности выпустить из-под кожи сводящее с ума напряжение. Если бы у Фрейзер было хоть немного больше выдержки, ничего бы не случилось. Если бы она не стала подглядывать за тем, как Надин раздевается в примерочной, убеждённая, что её никто не видит, и потому двигающаяся без тени сомнения, свободно, легко и так невероятно сексуально, — до сих пор перед внутренним взором Хлои, когда она прикрывала глаза, вырисовывалась мощная линия спины и ладно свитые с округлыми ягодицами мышцы бёдер, — она не стала бы кидаться на первую встречную.

Она старалась не думать, что первой встречной оказалась Кассандра Морган, еле-еле совершеннолетняя девчонка, которая была племянницей её старой знакомой, и которую Фрейзер знала ещё подростком.

Огладив ладонями спрятанные под легкой водолазкой небольшие груди, тут же толкнувшиеся ей навстречу твердыми бусинами сосков, Хлоя оставила рот Кэсси и двинулась языком по её подбородку, прослеживая лихорадочно бьющиеся вены под челюстью и на шее. Если укусить, останется след, который не сойдет даже за неделю — и, если бы под её губами сейчас извивалась Надин, Хлоя и задумываться бы не стала; но это была не она, так что вместо укуса Фрейзер лишь слегка сжала кожу зубами. Наградой ей стал судорожный вздох, который переродился в протяжный, полный мучения стон, когда пальцы Хлои проскользнули между ног девчонки и принялись массировать по кругу стремительно увлажняющийся вход во влагалище.

— Мисс Фрейзер… — голос Кэсси, шатающийся от возбуждения, неожиданно из едва слышного шепота сорвался в крик. — Хлоя!

— Тише, Кэс, я не хочу, чтобы нас прервали на самом интересном месте.

И без того торопливые движения Хлои стали совсем резкими и рваными — подхватив Кэсси под задницу, она усадила её на закрытую крышку унитаза, забралась ладонями под форменную юбку и разом стянула бельё к лодыжкам.

Вряд ли до этого у неё были женщины, а может, она даже мужчин ещё не знала, хоть молодежь и отличалась нынче свободными нравами, не то, что ещё десятилетие назад — но, если Хлоя действительно была её первой, ей было искренне жаль Кассандру. Девчонка, кажется, сгорала от желания, но вообще не понимала, как ей себя вести — она пыталась облегчить свои страдания ладонями, которые Хлоя раз за разом убирала с её промежности и зацеловывала испачкавшиеся в смазке пальцы, и беспокойно елозила на своем месте. Хотя до идеи раздвинуть дрожащие от возбуждения бёдра шире, так, чтобы взгляду Фрейзер открылись порозовевшие от бешенного притока крови складки плоти и истекающее прозрачной смазкой влагалище, Кэсси всё же дошла без дополнительных подсказок. И Хлоя смотрела.

Она смотрела, чтобы стереть с сетчатки глаза образ полуобнаженной Надин, с красиво блестящей кожей цвета молочного шоколада и рассыпанными по ней веснушками, — но становилось только хуже. Слишком явным был контраст между тем, что Хлоя хотела видеть — и тем, что видела в действительности; так что она предпочла поскорее спрятать голову под подол юбки Кэсси.

— Пожалуйста… — девчонка не успела закончить мысль, с отчаянным стоном выгибаясь под скользнувшим по её промежности языком Хлои. Не тратя время на то, чтобы раздразнить давно затвердевший под тонкой кожей клитор, Фрейзер начала сразу и грубо — вошла языком так глубоко, как позволяли девственные мышцы влагалища, и, не дав Кэсси свыкнуться с этим ощущением, начала двигаться. Ей хватило пары минут — а как ещё, ведь даже постоянные любовницы Хлои не могли долго терпеть, если она выбирала именно эту технику: но сейчас Хлоя даже не успела выровнять ритм, как бёдра по бокам её головы с силой сжались, заглушая разнесшийся где-то над ней громкий стон, и на язык брызнула горячая струя чуть солоноватой влаги. До неё слишком поздно дошло, что брызги могут попасть на рубашку — к тому моменту, как Фрейзер как следует обдумала эту мысль и решила всё-таки отстраниться, вся грудь у неё была в мокрых пятнах.

Слабый рык раздражения даже не успел как следует зародиться в её горле; Хлоя запнулась на полувдохе, когда, подняв голову, наткнулась на взгляд Кэсси. Запыхавшаяся, красная от только что перенесенного оргазма и с искусанными до кровавой росы губами, девчонка смотрела на неё настолько широко раскрытыми глазами, что над радужкой цвета майской зелени выступал прошитый капиллярами белок.

Чёрт возьми, она даже не помнила, была ли Кэсси на это согласна, или Хлоя её просто... Что же она наделала?

— Боги, я… Кэсси, прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — липкий ужас волной захлестнул сознание Фрейзер. — Ты как?

— Это было… — голос у девчонки сипел от напряжения — может, она кричала так, что успела повредить связки? — но она вдруг улыбнулась. — Я не знала, что это может быть так хорошо.

Будь это любая другая девушка, Хлоя восприняла бы такие слова как весьма лестный комплимент. Но перед ней на крышке унитаза в ателье её тёти сидела Кассандра Морган, край её юбки и вся рубашка Фрейзер были мокрыми от, возможно, первого в её жизни сквирта, и самое поганое во всей этой ситуации было то, что Хлоя просто воспользовалась ею, пытаясь перебороть свое влечение к сидящей сейчас на первом этаже Надин. Совершенно безуспешно, к слову. Поднявшись с колен, Фрейзер отошла к раковине — ей срочно нужно было умыться, как будто вода могла стереть с её лица позорное клеймо эгоистичной стервы, на которое она сама себя и обрекла, — по пути расстегивая рубашку и пытаясь стряхнуть её с плеч одновременно.

— Ваша одежда… — робко подала голос Кэсси, но Хлоя прервала её:

— Ничего, я её быстро подсушу феном. Только… не говори своей тёте об этом, хорошо? — в отражении зеркальной плитки, которая здесь заменяла собственно зеркала, Хлое было плохо видно, но на секунду лицо Кэсси за её спиной как будто исказилось недоумением. Почти разочарованием. — Она убьет меня, если узнает — и не факт, что и у тебя проблем не будет, так что пусть это останется нашей маленькой тайной.

— Ладно. Мисс Фрейзер, можно… — судя по шумному вздоху, девчонка явно собиралась с силами, — и, обреченно прикрывая глаза, Хлоя уже знала, для чего. — Можно я вам завтра позвоню?

— Не стоит, крошка. Лучше я сама.

Если бы существовал христианский ад, то сейчас там ставили самый большой котёл с кипящим маслом — и на нем стояло бы её имя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) аркебуза - фитильное дульнозарядное ружьё, один из первых образцов огнестрельного оружия


End file.
